Danganronpa: Disparity Between the Truth and Lies (SPECIAL EVENTS)
by RioA
Summary: Here is where the Free Time Events for the victims and murderers will be... Also, there will be special scenes that does not include the main character, Minori (maybe).
1. Haruko's Free Time Events

EDITED: I decided after reading through the reviews that all of Haruko's free time events should be here~ Thanks for suggesting that I should put all of his events here!

* * *

Minori decided he wasn't too tired yet, then moving out of the auditorium to walk down the area. He wondered how many strolls he had taken with Rin, and can only question how long it'll take to rest if either Sagiso or Seiga were in the mix. Still, his body was still riling with energy, and he could only assume that was from how relaxing his walk with Rin was. He honestly had to thank her, sooner or later.

And now that he was thankful, he suddenly realized what a mistake it was to think he'd keep his energy inside of his body. He was thrown aback in fear as he realized he was charging straight towards him.

"Minnie!"

Minori let out a cry as he suddenly felt arms around him. The tiny man was hugging him tightly, excited giggles escaping his lips as Minori was left flustered. His face was a bright red as he tried to make out the situation. "K-ko?!" He had no idea why he was crying out Haruko's name in such a desperate fashion. His voice had almost cracked at that point. "W-why're you-"

"I'm just happy we stopped that Monokuma from his evil scheme!" Haruko chuckled as he released the pseudologist. He was smiling brightly at him, moving about to and fro. Yes, he was definitely joyful. "Since we beat the final boss' scheme, we could just rest and eat chocolate all day, right? We could eat sweets all day!"

Minori realized he was sighing. He was a fan of sweets, sure, but Haruko was blasting away from him. Well, Haruko was a chocolatier, so Minori supposed the young man had a right to speak so delightfully about them. "I thought you said it would take around a week to get the chocolates done?"

Haruko frowned, now suddenly pouting. "Yeah, I said that! But maybe we could just eat the sweets in the fridge? Maybe there's a lot in the boxes as well!"

Minori did not want to note how it was probably Monokuma who afforded them their supply of food.

"Let's go party, Minnie! We need to throw a huge chocolate party for our friends." Before the pseudologist knew it, he was being dragged by the chocolatier straight into the dining hall and right into the kitchen to look for sweets.

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Ko?**

 ** _You're being forced to anyways!_** / No, please!

* * *

Minori could only watch from the sidelines as Haruko dug into the boxes. Honestly, it was funny to see the Ultimate digging underneath the supplies and cans. To see his legs and feet sticking up was simply comedic. Still, Minori couldn't laugh and walked over to help the chocolatier up. He could see the chocolatier frowning, pouting and puffing his cheeks out. The man slowly walked out of the boxes, saying, "Guess Monokuma's the type of person who treats his students like they're on diets."

Minori thought to himself. He did realize that when he had sorted through the fridge that there were mainly fruits and low-fat snacks. The only things the pseudologist would consider sweet were the cookie dough he found lying on the table and the bags of sugar and cocoa powder from the shelves. The pseudologist had to admit he was shocked that the headmaster would care so much about their health- especially if he considered the group were forced to participate in a killing game.

 **Minori:** Ko, what made you become a chocolatier?

 **Haruko:** Hm? Um, weeeelll... I guess it's because I'm the youngest of three? People are soooo mature when they get older, so since I'm the youngest I feel obliged to just like everything kids would like!

 **Minori:** _I can definitely see that being a reasoning on his side. I wonder how his older siblings and parents handled him when he's such an energetic ball of chocolate goodness. They must spoiled him sweet- okay, mind, stop._

 **Minori:** Anyways, do you have a favorite kind of chocolate?

 **Haruko:** Huh?! Well, I suppose it isn't too kid-friendly in my eyes, but it's really, really, reaaaaalllly good! My dad used to make this dark chocolate which had rum, raspberries, and peanut butter in it. It's suuuuuuper tasty, but I don't know why everyone hated it!

 **Minori:** _... Honestly, it sounds disgusting to me!_

 **Minori:** So, I'm guessing your dad's a chocolatier too?

 **Haruko:** Huh? Yeah, but it's not that important! Hobbies usually pass down from generation to generation, but luckily enough his love for creating chocolate passed down to a fanatic like me! Woohoo!

 **Minori:** _Hahaha, yeah, I guess so._

 **Minori:** Well, other than chocolate, is there anything else you like?

 **Haruko:** Anything else? Well... I like playing outdoors!

 **Minori:** _Not surprised there._

 **Minori:** What do you do outdoors?

 **Haruko:** I usually like to do the normal stuff people likes when going outdoors. Walking, running, playing at the park, everything! I mainly like to play games with other people. I think it's much more fun if I'm with somebody! I don't like to be alone and look like the odd one out from a crowd, hah!

 **Minori:** You sound like you're having the time of your life. I'm happy for you.

 **Haruko:** Aw, Minnie, you're so cute!

 **Minori:** H-huh?! W-what?!

 **Haruko:** Ahahaha! See, you're so cute that it's fun to tease you!

 **Minori:** W-well, excuse my rudeness, but please stop!

 **Haruko:** Hahaha! Nope! Not unless you give me a piggyback ride!

 **Minori:** What?

Minori couldn't believe he fell for Haruko's trick. He hated how easily flustered he was and how innocent Haruko loved to look. The pseudologist was then forced to throw the chocolatier onto his back, giving him a free ride around the school. About half an hour passed with Minori's energy being drained and Haruko laughing about the wind blowing against his face.

Minori almost fell straight onto the table head-first as they finally entered back into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Ko's Profile Card: 1/1**

 **Note: Ko is the youngest of three and became a chocolatier because of his father. Other than that, Ko seemed to gain other hobbies which most kids enjoy, such as playing outdoors, in the park, etc. He also seemed to love pulling pranks on others.**

* * *

After that first strange encounter he had with Haruko, Minori felt like he had to talk to him more. Even if Haruko had tired him out, the chocolatier really was a bundle of fluff and energy. Minori couldn't help but feel attracted to how kind and energetic the Ultimate was.

And so, Minori decided to spend all of his days, all of his years to talk to the Ultimate Chocolatier.

"Heeeeeey, Minnie!" Haruko cried as he ran over to the pseudologist, suddenly embracing his arms around him. "Let's play again!"

Minori couldn't help but smile a bit to himself, ruffling the chocolatier's hair.

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Ko?**

 _ **Yaaaaasssss! /**_ No thanks.

* * *

 **Minori:** _I spent the day listening to Ko talk about different types of chocolate as I gave him a piggyback ride._

 **Haruko:** You're so fun to be around, Minnie! I wish everyone else could be as fun as you are!

 **Minori:** Oh, you think? I'm sure there are plenty of people much more fun-loving than I am, such as Seiga.

 **Haruko:** But you always listen to what I tell you and it's fun to see you blush when you get embarrassed! I really like teasing you, Minnie!

 **Minori:** _Okay, I do not want to be considered 'fun to be with' for being embarrassed too easily._

 **Haruko:** So, what else should we do today? Hmmm... Oh! I know! I can teach you how to make chocolate!

 **Minori:** How to make chocolate? Does Monokuma even have enough ingredients for you to teach me how to make some in the kitchen?

 **Haruko:** Preeeeeetty sure. Monokuma always restocks stuff, right? I think we'll be fine! C'mon, Minnie!

 **Minori:** K-Ko, wait! Hey!

 **Minori:** _Ko and I went to the kitchen. Ko was checking the fridge and boxes before finding a bunch of utensils and ingredients needed to create the chocolate._

 **Haruko:** Minnie, let's make it together! I'll teach you, I'll teach you! Come!

 **Minori:** Y-yeah, Ko!

 **Minori:** _Ko was teaching me how to make chocolate. He seemed so intelligent on the subject that I honestly felt like a toddler. He was showing me how to create...how to make some chocolate bunnies. Oh god damnit Ko, I think you're teasing me._

 **Minori:** _We had finished shaping the chocolates and now we left them to mold._

 **Haruko:** Alright, we did it! Woohoo, high five, Minnie!

 **Minori:** Y-yeah, yay...

 **Haruko:** So what should we do next? Ooh, I know! Let's pull a prank on Kakuma!

 **Minori:** Huh? Uh, no thanks. I don't think he'll appreciate that.

 **Haruko:** What?! Aw, boo! Oh, oh, I know! Let's pull a prank on Saori then!

 **Minori:** I think she'll slap both of us though.

 **Haruko:** Fine then! Hmph!

 **Minori:** Have you ever considered letting your siblings rest? You can be a bit too hyper at times, Ko.

 **Haruko:** Nah. Minnie, my cute little siblings aren't at all tired from my pranks, mwahahaha!

 **Minori:** I see...

 **Minori:** Wait, 'little'? I thought you were the youngest, Ko-

 **Haruko:** Oops! Did I say that? Oopsy-daisy! I made a mistake there!

 **Minori:** _... He's lying._

 **Minori:** So, do you actually have younger-

 **Haruko:** Minnie, I'm gonna go leave now!

 **Minori:** H-huh?

Minori was taken aback, suddenly unable to do anything as Haruko ran down the hallways. He could hear the chocolatier laugh in the distance, however instead of wanting to sigh out of a tired laugh, he was instead stunned into silence. Haruko definitely had ran away from him.

 _I think... I think it would be best to bring it up again next time._

* * *

 **Ko's Profile Card: 2/2**

 **Note: Ko loves teaching others how to create chocolate. Apparently he is teaching Minori how to make his very own chocolate, however he seemed to have slip that he has "little siblings". Is this just a mistake?**

* * *

Minori was caught by surprise, Haruko's arms suddenly around him. "Minnie, Minnie, Minnie!" He cried, literally screaming into his back. "Let's go eat the chocolates now! I wanna see you eat the chocolate bunnies!"

The pseudologist felt his cheeks blush, but nodded his head. "Alright, then let's go."

Haruko squealed happily and they made their way into the kitchen, the chocolatier taking out the batch of chocolate bunnies. Beautiful, beautiful tasty chocolate on a platter. White chocolate bunnies, mocha chocolate bunnies, and...and the milk chocolate bunnies that Minori was only able to create. He didn't even know when Haruko had made the other bunnies, but didn't ask.

"Let's eat them!" Haruko handed the pseudologist one of the bunnies, plopping the one Minori created into his mouth. His eyes brightened instantly. "Oooh! These are good, Minnie!"

Minori sheepishly smiled, deciding to take a bite as well. His eyes widened. "Wow, they're good." _I'm even more surprised that mine taste fine in comparison to Ko's..._ The pseudologist eyed the chocolatier for a short moment, then recalling their last time together. _Hm._ "Hey, Ko, can I ask you something?"

Haruko tilted his head. "Hm? Yeah, go shoot!"

 _Alright, he doesn't seem to realize what I want to say. Should I really continue with this?_

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Ko?**

 _ **Hell to the f yeah!** / _No way.

* * *

 **Minori:** Um, so, uh, Ko...

 **Haruko:** Hmm? What's wrong?

 **Minori:** Can I just ask you seriously?

 **Haruko:** Huh? What, what? What's up?

 **Minori:** Are you actually the youngest of your siblings, or are you lying?

 **Haruko:**...

 **Minori:** _Okay, I think I could've been more discreet with my words._

 **Haruko:** You knew I was lying about that?

 **Minori:** Well, to be honest, leaving so suddenly goes make you suspicious. N-not to be rude though.

 **Haruko:** I guess you're right then, Minnie. I should've done a better job with that.

 **Minori:** Ko...

 **Haruko:** Minnie, can you promise me you won't tell anyone?

 **Minori:** Ko, I would never tell anyone anything. You can trust me.

 **Haruko:** Haha, thanks.

 **Haruko:**... Well, how do I start? Hm, well, let's start off with my name. My name isn't even Haruko. It's just Haru.

 **Minori:** W-what?

 **Haruko:** I'd still want to be called Ko though. I just thought I could start it off like this though! Haha, oops.

 **Haruko:** It's true. I'm the oldest of my siblings. I have a younger sister and brother. Those two are the only siblings I have. Me being the youngest was a lie.

 **Minori:** But...why lie about it? It won't change anything here.

 **Haruko:** Maybe you're right, but... I consider myself to be what you would call a 'little brother'. I cannot ever call myself an older sibling.

 **Haruko:** So, uh, let's see... Let's start with my dad. The one who worked at a chocolate shop is my step-dad, not my real one. My real one died when I was young. My mother just remarried, that's all. My step-dad's awesome though! He's the one who made me love chocolate, after all! I mean, our relationship isn't too good now... I still hope I'll rebuild on it though!

 **Minori:** I... I see. Then what about your mother?

 **Haruko:** My mom? She's perfectly fine with me! We're close to each other. Like mother and son~

 **Minori:** Then... how about your siblings? Are you guys fine?

 **Haruko:**... Actually, can we talk about this another time?

 **Minori:** Huh? Why? ... Of course.

 **Haruko:** Thanks!

Haruko smiled at Minori before taking a handful of chocolate, then leaving the kitchen. Minori was silent. He couldn't do anything but think to himself, wondering about what he had just heard. He couldn't believe it. Honestly, it was too shocking for him.

* * *

 **Ko's Profile Card: 3/3**

 **Note: Ko is actually the oldest of two, and his real name is Haru. Apparently his biological father had died while he was young, and his mother remarried to what is now Ko's step-father. His relationship with his father seem to be a bit rocky.**

* * *

Minori looked at Haruko who was humming to himself, singing a tale before noticing the pseudologist. His eyes brightened instantly and he quickly ran over his way, throwing an arm around the Ultimate. "Heeeeey Minnie!" He cried, giggling as he literally dragged the pseudologist down into his room. "I wanna show you some drawings I made when I was bored!"

"Yeah, sure." Minori didn't even bother at this point, following the chocolatier into his room. He watched Haruko as he took out a notebook, throwing it to the Ultimate. Minori caught it easily and began to look through it, noticing sketches of the chocolatier himself and then different animals. Minori smiled as he turned the pages, noticing pictures of chocolate before seeing sketches of him and the others. "Cute," he found himself saying, staring down at a picture of Haruko with the others.

Haruko grinned widely. "You think so? I wished I drew you cuter though~"

"H-huh?!" Minori's cheeks flushed red and he quickly shoved the notebook back to the chocolatier. He couldn't do anything but frown as Haruko began to laugh, teasing him and putting the notebook aside. Minori sighed, shaking his head. "So, what else did you bring me here for?"

"Oh milord, you're so smart!" Haruko laughed happily and took a seat close to his friend. "I just thought it'd be a good time to discuss more about last time. Honestly, I feel better after I shared my thoughts with you, sooo... Yeah, I think I should tell you everything. Oh, I mean, if you're okay with it!"

Minori cupped his chin. "Well..."

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Ko?**

 _ **I'm really interested in his FTE anyways...**_

* * *

Minori nodded, moving close to ruffle the chocolatier's hair. "Of course."

 **Haruko:** Ooh! Hooray! Alright, let's go! Hm, where did I stopped last time though, Minnie?

 **Minori:** If I remember correctly, I think it would be about your relationship with your siblings.

 **Haruko:**... Oh, I see now.

 **Minori:** _Ko was smiling at me sadly. It was as if I had broken him._

 **Haruko:** I guess I'll start off with the most important part, huh? Well, the reason why I act like this is because...well, because of my brother.

 **Minori:** Oh, I see. Did something happen between you two?

 **Haruko:** Haha, of course not! We got along perfectly fine. Well, it's just that... Well, bluntly speaking, he ended up missing.

 **Minori:** Missing?

 **Haruko:** My little brother was always the adventurous type, so he'd always wander off. I never paid it too much mind until I actually ended up losing him. He was abducted from school. All because I was gone for one day, he just went up and disappeared! I was so clueless!

 **Minori:** Ko...

 **Haruko:** We ended up trying to look for him for weeks. The police found nothing. No leads, no evidence, just nothing. We were looking everywhere for him. We hoped he was safe. We hoped he was fine and had simply gotten lost. It was a stupid wish, but it was still...that hope... I broke it.

 **Haruko:** One night. It took one night for me to find him.

 **Minori:** What? You found him?

 **Haruko:**... It was dark and since we were looking everywhere for him at the time, I decided to search in the forest. I was walking down the forest and found him there. I found his... his body.

 **Minori:** O-oh my god.

 **Haruko:** It scared me. I didn't want to do anything. I couldn't do anything. I found his body. H-he had been murdered-! I-I didn't know what to do, so I just ran! I-I didn't tell anyone. I-I just couldn't! How could I? I-it was traumatizing! I-I can't just go out and tell my family! T-they'd be horrified!

 **Minori:**... I'm... I don't know. That's just terrible.

 **Haruko:** After that moment, I knew I was a worthless brother. I couldn't even find my little brother in time. I didn't deserve to be called a big brother. I wanted to throw myself away. I'm not a big brother. I'm not worth being called the big brother anymore. Sure, my dad and sister called me cowardly for that, b-but how would they know? M-my little brother's dead... They would never understand why I'm like this-!

 **Minori:** _It was at that moment that I understood everything. Everything there was to know about Ko._

 **Minori:** _Why Ko was so full of energy all the time and why he always acted so childish around everyone... He was trying to throw away himself._

 **Haruko:** S-sorry about that. I-I didn't mean to cry... Haha, sorry about that, Minnie.

 **Haruko:** I-I'm sorry, but can I spend some time a bit to myself? I know I invited you here and everything, but I... I just need to think some things through.

 **Minori:**... Of course.

Minori instantly stood from his seat and began to move. Although he wanted to stay behind to comfort the chocolatier, he knew best. Haruko wanted to be alone, and Minori had to appreciate his wish. He walked his way out of the door and closed it, a long sigh escaping his lips. _Ko..._

* * *

 **Ko's Profile Card: 4/4**

 **Note: The reason why Ko was acting so childish was because he felt like he didn't fit the role of an older brother. After his brother had been abducted and killed, it traumatized Ko to the point of Ko wanting to change his very own title as the older sibling.**

* * *

Minori noticed Haruko in the distance, the chocolatier strangely quiet inside of the library. The pseudologist peeked inside to see the chocolatier reading, eyeing words on a novel. A novel about different sorts of sweets, most particulary chocolate. _Hm, is he looking up new recipes to try out?_

Minori slowly headed inside, not wanting to bother the chocolatier too much. He took a step inside and walked his way towards Haruko's side, silently taking a seat down next to him.

It took a few minutes before Haruko began to yawn, stretching before finally realizing that Minori was besides him. The chocolatier gasped and quickly scooted back. "O-oh! I didn't know you were here, Minnie!"

Minori chuckled, almost wanting to smirk at how scared the man was beforehand. "Sorry about that."

"Hm, you're so mean! You're laughing at me!" Haruko pouted, puffing his cheeks out and slamming the book to the side. "Hmph!"

"Sorry, sorry." Minori smiled awkwardly, scratching his head. "Here. We can talk for a bit then."

"Hmph!"

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Ko?**

 _ **You already promised him anyways...**_ / Wait, no, wait, no way.

* * *

 **Minori:** Are you alright, Ko?

 **Haruko:** Yeah, of course I am! Hm, but are you asking about my mental health though? I mean, I was crying the last time...

 **Minori:** I-I mean, if you do not want to talk about it, it's fine.

 **Haruko:** It's fine! I'm already fine now, so I can talk about it!

 **Minori:** I see.

 **Haruko:** Anyways, yeah, sorry about before. So, where did I stop? Umm, well, about my dead brother, right? Well, yeah, ever since he died, I've been thinking that I'm not an older brother. I was not worth being an older sibling.

 **Minori:** You still believe in that?

 **Haruko:** I mean, I couldn't even save my brother, right? Why should I act like I'm an older sibling when I cannot even protect them...? It's better for me to just act like a child since I am a child, right? I'm not worth being an 'older brother'.

 **Minori:** Ko.

 **Haruko:** Haha, and these clothes? I just wear what my little brother used to wear. It's hilarious, huh?

 **Minori:** Ko.

 **Haruko:** I'm like the exact definition of an incompetent older brother-

 **Minori:** Haruko!

 **Haruko:** H-huh? Minori?

 **Minori:** Is that honestly what you think? That you're an incompetent older brother? That you're supposed to act like a child?

 **Haruko:** But, I mean, I couldn't even save my brother-

 **Minori:** I think you're a competant brother, Ko.

 **Haruko:** M-Minori...

 **Minori:** You're definitely someone people could trust. You try to do your best to protect others. You never told your family that your brother was dead because you wanted to protect your family from being hurt, right? You didn't want them to suffer the same way you did. To protect your family and to sacrifice yourself... I think you're amazing, Ko. No matter who you are, you are a competant person and you should definitely learn that you are capable of anything. You are not cowardly and you are not an incompetant 'older brother'. Just stop calling yourself incompetant. You are definitely someone trustworthy, Ko.

 **Haruko:** Minori... But...

 **Minori:** You need to stop forcing yourself to become something you obviously do not want to be. You are still the lovable person you are. You are not cowardly, and you need to realize that. I don't want you to change, but I want you to realize that you shouldn't force yourself to fit the title of someone you consider to be 'incompetant'. You are fine the way you are. It isn't your fault that your little brother died, alright? Acting like you aren't an older brother will not solve the problem either.

 **Haruko:**... I... I guess you're right.

 **Minori:** Ko, you are an amazing person. You shouldn't force yourself to be who you do not want to be. You shouldn't call yourself incompetant. Your family doesn't want that, right?

 **Haruko:** Y-you're right.

 **Haruko:** You're right. I see now. Blaming myself for my brother's death... I should've known better. My brother's death...it wasn't my fault. I should've realized it sooner. I continued to call myself useless and incompetant. I thought I shouldn't be someone with responsibility and threw away everything that made me a 'man'... I see. I now know better. Thank you, Minori.

 **Minori:** Of course.

 **Minori:** _Ko and I smiled brightly at one another. Ko was staring at me with a great sense of confidence. He almost looked completely different. He was now different. Although he still had those childish features, he seemed much more content with himself. He seemed much more content with life. With himself._

 **Minori:** _Ko... He was definitely happier now._

* * *

 **Ko's Profile Card: 5/5**

 **Note: Ko came into terms with himself from the help of Minori. He now realizes that his brother's death was not his fault and that he isn't an incompetant brother he had believed himself to be initially.**

* * *

Anyways, hello, here I am! I have finished with Haruko's free time events, and now I am planning to do the first case murderer's next... I am hoping you guys will enjoy this set of Free Time Events! It'll take a while before I finish the next set of Free Time Events, but I am hoping you won't mind! I am also planning a few more special scenes...


	2. Asami's Free Time Events

Hello, and welcome back to this side story of sorts! As expected, everyone's favorite knight, Asami, will be shown today! She will be our main star of these set of Free Time Events! I'm hoping everyone will gain a better understanding of her character, and that you guys will continue to love our beautiful knight!

 **Writer's Block Abundance:** "Yes, and here's to hoping you'll enjoy Asami's! Hm, sounds interesting, I might do it if people are interested in seeing them. Of course, I'll most likely choose whoever people wants to see most to be in a possible Love Hotel Event!"

 **liammarklh88:** "Haha, glad you're liking this segment of chapters! Aww, and here's to hoping that you'll be able to live a better and more fulfilling life in the future! I'll be cheering you on! Aw, yes, poor Ko. Haha, hope you enjoy Asami's~"

 **ToonGuy:** "Haruko is everyone's favorite chocolate boy! Haruko's interactions with Minori will forever be adorable. Haha, glad you're loving it a lot. Definitely cuteness overload. Ko will be the best boy despite the hardships, and haha ship teases. Minori isn't the most social, after all. But, yeah, stupid Minori is not smooth! Yes, go Asami!"

 **TheRoseShadow21:** "Emotional, but adorable! Every Free Time Event will most likely be those two words- emotional and adorable. Glad you're looking forward to this!"

 **PoisonBanana:** "Aw, yeah, I know right? Also, thank you for the suggestion! You are certainly correct, and so you changed the entire formatting as I now have the first Free Time Event added!"

 **Agrael:** "I'm crying too. Just imagine all the possible sweetness with these two. Glad you enjoyed it!"

* * *

Minori sighed. It was about two in the afternoon, and Minori supposed he was bored. He didn't know what to do, simply staring at the MonoPad for about less than ten minutes before finding himself staring at nothing. _I should go out and talk to someone, but who...?_

The pseudologist thought to himself, cupping his chin before deciding to move out of the door. He decided it was best to talk to Asami, noting that she was one of the people he was most closest too. And, also, considering what had happened beforehand with Monokuma and the mentioning of a motive, Minori had to admit he was worried about the cheerful knight. He just couldn't help himself as he walked into the dormitory and moved towards her door.

He took two knocks on the door before waiting. A few seconds passed before the door opened.

"Hello?" The knight blinked a couple of times, confused. However, Asami's eyes brightened then as she noticed Minori. "Ah, Minori! How could I help you?"

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Asami?**

 _ **Of course!**_ / No thanks.

* * *

Minori smiled to himself, albeit nervous. "I was just wondering if you were okay."

Asami smiled brightly in return. "Ah, I'm humbled! I am fine. It's nice of you to ask!" She then crossed her arms and eyed the pseudologist. "How about you? Are you doing okay?"

Minori nodded, the duo exchanging words as they decided to talk right outside Asami's door. The duo were talking about their hobbies, the basic ideas on what strangers usually speak about. Minori was able to learn a bit about the knight's likes and dislikes, and from there the pseudologist was having a pleasant time with her.

 **Minori:** I'm not surprised you partake in such tiring exercises. Your talent as a Knight do require some form of training.

 **Asami:** Well, I believe anyone could exercise! I mainly jog around areas and lift weights. Disappointedly, I do not partake in tasks such as sudo wrestling, weaponry training, and most tasks that interest people around me. However, I believe what is most important for a knight than fighting is to keep their code of honor!

 **Minori:** Code of honor... Yeah, that is important to many people throughout the generations. Knights, samurai... They all have their own code of conduct.

 **Asami:** Yes, of course! I wouldn't have been a knight if I didn't have my own code of honor. Knights should protect people as their first priority, after all! If I cannot act upon this simple task, then I am not fit to be a knight.

 **Minori:** Do you still exercise in here though? We are currently stuck inside here, after all.

 **Asami:** Yes! It is quite the shame that the school here doesn't provide a gymnasium or weight room, but I cannot complain. I can adjust and walk around this school as excercise. Other than that, I could partake in push-ups, sit-ups, and all the essential exercise routines in my room.

 **Minori:** Ah, I see.

 **Asami:** How about you, Minori? Do you exercise?

 **Minori:** Oh, um...

 **Minori:** _God damnit. She might laugh at me._

 **Minori:** N-no, I don't. I'm just...um, well, lazy.

 **Asami:** Is that so?

 **Minori:**...

 **Asami:** That is perfectly fine! People can choose what they want to do, although it is in my best interest that you try to exercise! I don't want to see you harm yourself when time boils down to your stamina and strength, so I suggest you should at least take routinely walks and push-ups. You should talk to Sagiso or Seiga. I think they are best fitting to help you train!

 **Minori:** I mean... Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll try doing that. Thank you for worrying about me though.

 **Asami:** It's not a big deal! As a knight, I find it in my best interests to help people as best as I could! If I can't do that then I am a failure as a knight.

 **Minori:** You really are fitting as a knight.

 **Asami:** Oh, you think so? Thank you!

 **Minori:** _Asami does hold her values as first priority. She motivates people wherever she is and whoever she is with. I wish to be someone like her. Her code of honor to protect others as her first priority... I wish I was someone as selfless as her._

Minori and Asami waved to one another, the knight having told the pseudologist that she wanted to take some time to herself. He watched as she closed the door and he left walking down the hallways, eyeing the time on the clock. It was around six o'clock, a few minutes after.

* * *

 **Asami's Profile Card: 1/1**

 **Note: Asami excercises daily. Contrary to what people may think, Asami partakes in exercises anyone could do. Her very first priority, however, is to protect others no matter the cost. She is selfless in that regard.**

* * *

Minori decided to hang out with Asami more, having the time to do such. He honestly felt comfortable around her. She was such a nice and energetic person that he almost felt attracted towards how sweet she was. Definitely, she was someone who could lift a dire situation within seconds. Definitely someone worth the title of the Ultimate Knight.

Minori found the knight inside of the library, looking through different kinds of books. She seemed to have been looking for a certain book however, eyes scanning through each shelf and her nose wrinkled out of slight irritation. The pseudologist walked over to the knight. "Hello, Asami."

"Oh!" Asami's lips instantly curved to a smile and she turned around to face the man. "Pleasure to see you again, Minori. How's your day so far?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much." The pseudologist smiled back at the knight. He looked at the shelf, then frowning. "Might I ask what you were looking for?"

Asami's eyes widened before she scratched her head. "Haha, well, if you must know, I was trying to look for textbooks on the history of knights! I was wondering how I could pass by time, so I headed here. Why're you here, Minori?"

"Oh." The pseudologist felt his cheeks blushing. "I was wondering if, maybe, I could hang out with you?"

The knight nodded slowly. "I see." She then smiled. "Well, of course you could! I would gladly spend time would you right now if you want to!"

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Asami?**

 _ **Of course!**_ / No thanks, bro.

* * *

Minori happily accepted Asami's words, taking a seat next to the knight.

 **Asami:** So, you're looking quite happy today, Minori! Have you been jogging lately?

 **Minori:** Only a little. I've been taking walks around the school around mornings, and I have to admit it is quite refreshing.

 **Asami:** I'm glad you think so! Keep working towards a certain goal, and soon you'll be much more energetic and flexible in no time!

 **Minori:** I certainly hope so. So, Asami, I'm assuming you're quite interested in the history on knights?

 **Asami:** Most certainly! I would admit, however, that I am much more excited whenever I watch movies about King Arthur! He is an inspirational figure to me, and the ideal person I should strive to be! I wish I could be as inspirational as him. One day, Minori, one day.

 **Minori:** Ah, yes. King Arthur is an inspirational figure, after all. Is he the primary reason why you wanted to become a knight, Asami?

 **Asami:** Oh, dear heavens no! Of course not. He is just one of the figures I consider to be my role model! I simply love King Arthur because of my parents. My father studied in England, so he brought back all sorts of stories and perspectives to me. Since he studied in England, I was able to learn different perspectives on the world, and that caused me to become very interested in the history of King Arthur.

 **Minori:** Oh, I see. Your father must be a great person.

 **Asami:** Yes, of course! My father and mother were the people who helped me become the Ultimate Knight, after all! My father was the one who ignited my interest in wanting to become a knight, however it was my mother who taught me my values.

 **Minori:** Oh, I see. I'm supposing your mom is quite the influential person then.

 **Asami:** Yes! My mother is a police officer, so I've heard of a lot of horrible things which were happening over the world. Of course, this led to me wanting to stop the horrible crime in the world, and because of what my father showed me, I yearned to become a knight that'll protect people from harm.

 **Minori:** That's a beautiful story. I should've expected that your parents were the ones who you how to become a knight.

 **Asami:** Yes, they truly were the ones who helped me become who I am to this day!

 **Minori:** Your parents sound like amazing people, Asami. They're really supportive, huh?

 **Asami:** I suppose you could say that.

 **Minori:** _Huh? Why does she look... why is she less responsive?_

 **Asami:** I'm glad you enjoyed my backstory, Minori. It's nice to be able to share it with you!

 **Minori:** I guess. It's not a problem, really.

 **Asami:** Thank you for spending time with me! I will now take a job around the school, if you don't mind! Excuse my leave!

Minori couldn't help but smile as Asami saluted him off, opening the door and beginning to jog. He sighed as he eyed the knight left, cupping his chin. _Hm... There seemed to be something off about her backstory... I need to ask her next time we talk._

* * *

 **Asami's Profile Card: 2/2**

 **Note: The people who influenced Asami the most were her parents. Her father studied in England and was the one to bring home stories about the land's history and perspective. Her mother worked as a police officer and was the one who ignited Asami's desire to become a knight.**

* * *

Minori was taking a walk around the school, humming a short song in his head before he turned a corner. It was then that he noticed Asami who was walking towards him, having taken a walk as well. He waved to the knight as she noticed him, her lips curving to a wide smile. "Hello, Minori!" She greeted, hands to her hips. "How do you do?"

"I'm fine," the pseudologist said, smiling.

"That's great!" Asami nodded her head. She eyed him for a moment before an idea rolled through her head. "Oh, since we're together, do you want to walk with me?"

"Oh." Minori crossed his arms. "Um..."

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Asami?**

 _ **Do it, man! Do it!** _/ No way, boyfriend!

* * *

"Of course."

Asami smiled happily. "Then let's move forward, my comrade."

Minori and Asami took a walk around the school, having pleasant conversation with one another. Smiles were on each other's faces and they travelled around the school for about five times until they stopped, now at the dormitories.

 **Minori:** Thank you for walking alongside me.

 **Asami:** No, there's no need to thank me! Honestly, I'm glad you are exercising more frequently! I'm proud of you, Minori.

 **Minori:** Haha, just for exercising? Well, you're welcome, I suppose.

 **Asami:** Mhm!

 **Minori:** _Asami's smiling happily my way... Hm, wait, I did want to ask her something..._

 **Minori:** Asami, is it fine if I ask you to explain more of your backstory?

 **Asami:** Hm? Of course I'm not bothered, but I'm a bit shocked that you're this interested in it.

 **Minori:** Well, I do find it interesting.

 **Asami:** Is that so? Well, it's fine! I'm more than happy to tell you more of how I became a knight!

 **Asami:** Alright, so I explained to you that my parents were the ones who ignited my passion, correct? Well, despite them being the one to ignite my desire into wanting to protect people, they were not the ones who helped me tower over the ladder into becoming a knight. Instead of them, there was a group of people who helped me.

 **Minori:** Oh. Are they your friends?

 **Asami:** Yes, you could consider them that! The group of people who helped me were a group of craftsmen. They were the ones who helped me excel at sword fighting, as they were the one who crafted me my very own sword. I simply liked to hang around them, and they told me that they were inspired by my determination, so that's why they created me a sword. They're really good people! I wished I could introduce them to you.

 **Minori:** Yes, well, maybe if we get out. So, those people were the ones to help you into becoming a 'real' knight?

 **Asami:** They are. They were able to help me become more and more adept at using the sword, and although I am very much thankful for their kind gestures, my goal, of course, isn't to harm people. My main goal is to help people, not harm them recklessly with a sword. I would use my sword if it is needed only, but nonetheless, I am thankful for my friends' kind gesture!

 **Minori:** I'm glad you have so many kind people around you. They all seem very supportive of your choice.

 **Asami:** Ah, yes. Most of the people around me were supportive.

 **Minori:** Most?

 **Asami:** Ah... Right, I never told you, correct? Although I learned the hardships of the world around me, my mother was not at all supportive of my decision. My father was the only person in the family to support me, as I was an only child. My mother would always discourage me from being a knight, after all. And...

 **Minori:** And...?

 **Asami:** Ah, it's nothing. My head is hurting, so unfortunately, I would have to leave! Thank you for listening to my story, Minori! I'll... I'll tell you next time, alright? It's a promise!

Before Minori could say anything, Asami headed to her room and quickly closed the door. Minori was now alone, left in complete and utter shock.

* * *

 **Asami's Profile Card: 3/3**

 **Note: The people who helped Asami become adept at sword fighting were a group of craftsmen. However, despite Asami's seemingly cheerful life, her mother seemed to be the one who would deter her from becoming a knight.**

* * *

The next day, Minori decided best to talk to Asami. He knew that she was bothered by what she had talked about, and now he couldn't help but worry. Of course he was worried. To see Asami to be less responsive at any given moment was uncanny. He was standing in front of her door, and he took a few deep breaths before knocking. He waited. He waited and waited, until finally, finally- the door opened.

"Oh." Asami smiled at the pseudologist, though it was more of a careful smile. "Did you want to talk more about my backstory?"

Minori's eyes widened, and he wanted to shake his head, but deterred himself from doing so and nodded. "I'm worried about you."

"Thank you." The knight chuckled and opened the door widely, allowing the pseudologist to head inside. "Take a seat. It'll take a bit of time to talk about it. Of course, that is, if you're willing to listen for a while."

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Asami?**

 _ **Why would you not?**_ / Nope! Never!

* * *

Minori nodded his head, a stern and determined expression on his face. "I'm fine. Please speak."

"You really changed." Asami smiled at the pseudologist, crossing her arms with a proud stance. "I'm glad you're more open now!"

 **Asami:** We left off with me talking about my mother, correct?

 **Minori:** Yes, that is correct. We went over how your mother was not supportive of your choices.

 **Asami:** Yes. Well, I still love my mother, of course, but she's... Well, how should I put it? She's emotionally abusive.

 **Minori:**... What?

 **Asami:** It honestly didn't help me at all when my parents went through a messy divorce. My optimism was beginning to falter, and it didn't help when after my father would always encourage me to continue being who I want to be my mother would always retort back by pushing me aside.

 **Asami:** My mother would always try to discourage me to the best of her abilities. She always believed that I had my head in the clouds, always demanding that I should 'move on' and get a 'real' job. Everytime she visited me and my father she would always insult my choice in life, telling me to find a good-paying job instead.

 **Asami:** I honestly was about to give in. I had no choice at that time. I never liked hearing my mother deter me everytime she would visit. She would always manipulate the situation into downgrading me, and it was beginning to break me. I just wanted to give in, here and there. I want to make my mother proud of me too, after all, so I felt like I had to listen to her.

 **Minori:** Asami...

 **Asami:** However, just when I wanted to give in, disaster struck. Disaster had struck my local town, and the people in my town were suffering. People had been affected by the disaster, and of course, I volunteered to help. I didn't care what my mother would say, as long as I can make the people in my town smile. I would tend to them until the doctors would arrive. I would lead people out of the dangerous areas, helping people and even animals alike. The disaster was horrible, but I had to help them. Who would help them if not me? Despite how scary it was, I continued to help people out.

 **Minori:** What happened after that?

 **Asami:** Honestly, my life changed from there. My father had suggested that I should help out around the country, saying that I could impact others. He wanted to see me grow into an influential person, and despite my mother pressuring me, I decided to do just that.

 **Asami:** It... it was a wise move. I helped people all over country, and soon I began to make a name. I was considered a hero to others, and despite me having not realizing it, I was making a huge impact to the people I had helped. Some people even joined me in my journey. I was shocked. I never would've expected such a thing to happen.

 **Minori:** _Asami... she was smiling._

 **Asami:** Of course, I would be paid for my travels and help. I didn't ask for change, however people still paid me despite that. I honestly did not want to accept it, as I mainly did things based on my morals, but it provided stability for my father back at home. To be able to help the people in the country of Japan... I'm just glad I was able to help so many people.

 **Minori:** Asami... You definitely are the Ultimate Knight.

 **Asami:** Minori... I'm still far away until I'm truly, a hundred percent completely, the 'Ultimate Knight'.

 **Minori:** You're definitely a knight though.

 **Asami:** Haha, you're right. Thank you. Thank you for listening to my backstory, Minori.

 **Minori:** It's not at all a problem.

Minori and Asami smiled at one another. Their bond was continuing to strengthen, continuing to grow and tighten. They knew each other well, and they knew that they could trust one another.

* * *

 **Asami's Profile Card: 4/4**

 **Note: Despite Asami's mother being emotionally abusive and her parents having gone through a divorce, her life ended up turning upside down as she made an impact throughout the country of Japan as a knight. She is travelling around the country with a group of people in order to help those in need, all the while not demanding payment of any kind.**

* * *

Minori definitely felt like he could trust Asami. He was walking into the laundry room in order to wash his clothes before spotting the knight having taken ahold of her clothes, throwing them into the dryer. Minori smiled as he approached the woman. "Hello, Asami."

Asami whipped her head to the man, a bright smile appearing on her face. "Hello, Minori! Am I suggesting that you would want to talk for a while? I want to thank you personally too, after all. You can use the washing machine first though! I'll wait!"

"Of course." Minori nodded as he set the clothes into the washing machine. Putting the needed ingredients into the machine, he turned it on. He eyed Asami for a moment.

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Asami?**

 _ **Aw hell**_ **yeah!** / Nope, dude.

* * *

Minori walked over to the knight's side. "I'm done," he said, straightforward as Asami turned to him.

 **Asami:** Oh nice! It'll take a while for your clothes to be washed, so I think I have enough time to speak.

 **Minori:** No matter if the clothes are washed or not, I'm willing to listen to you for as long as it takes.

 **Asami:** Haha, you certainly grew up to be quite the gentleman, huh? Well, you've always been the polite one though.

 **Asami:** Alright! So, I want to thank you again for listening to my backstory. I have to admit, I feel much more refreshed after sharing it with you. To share my hardships with someone... Yes, it feels good.

 **Minori:** I'm glad it was of help to you.

 **Asami:** Yes, of course! It certainly helps to have someone you could talk to, especially when you still doubt yourself as a knight.

 **Minori:** No, Asami, you're truly someone deserving of your title. You've helped many people before, and you're making a huge impact in everyone's lives. Everyone's together all because of you after all.

 **Asami:** Well, that's certainly correct to an extent, but there are more factors to why the group's still held together. A lot of us are willing to listen to one another, for one. I'm just... I'm just worried I'm not reaching up to my standards. I haven't been able to get us out of this place, after all.

 **Minori:** Don't worry about that. We'll getting closer and closer to the truth. We'll definitely be able to find a way out of this place, and... And then we'll be able to hang out together and stay together as friends.

 **Asami:** Minori...

 **Asami:** Yes, you're right. I still believe we could escape from this place. I just have to continue pressing forward. I've been able to help so many people in my life, so I can't falter. Everyone's helping me, after all.

 **Minori:** Mhm. Yes.

 **Asami:** Alright then, it's settled! Minori, I want you to join my group!

 **Minori:** H-huh? Your group? You mean the group that travels with you around Japan? Um, I don't think I live up to the standards of what a knight is though.

 **Asami:** Haha, silly Minori! You do not have to become a knight in order to join my group! Most of the people who joined my group are just normal, everyday citizens. They want to just help me and the others around them, after all. They're befitting to become knights as much as you are! You did... You did help me, after all.

 **Minori:** But... Is it alright if I join? What would the others say?

 **Asami:** They'll be fine with it! Look, if you're really that shy, then don't worry! I want to invite everyone else here into my team too, after all!

 **Minori:** I see. Well, if you're fine with it, then I'll join.

 **Asami:** Great! I'll happily introduce you to my group after we get out of here! I have a lot of people who you'd definitely get along with!

 **Minori:** Yeah, I hope so.

 **Minori:** _I couldn't help but laugh. To see Asami smiling without any sort of trouble... it was definitely a beautiful sight. To see anyone smile without being doubtful of anything... I wished the world was full of people like her._

 **Minori:** _Asami and I... We definitely hold a tight bond. We'll definitely escape from this place and impact the world!_

* * *

 **Asami's Profile Card: 5/5**

 **Note: Asami promised to introduce Minori to her group of followers. She promised to help greet Minori to her group, of course also bringing him into the group as a new member.**

* * *

And, we're done with Asami's Free Time Events! How did you guys like it? I hope it was as engaging as Haruko's! Anyways, this little chapters may or may not be postponed until the Chapter 2's victim and murderer is revealed, but I've been meaning to ask a few questions since a few people were interested...

What do you guys think about Love Hotel scenes? It does sound like a splendid idea, however what I do keep in mind are the characters' sexualities. I believe that the sexuality of the characters are important, so the Love Hotel scenes could only happen if the women of the cast is interested in men (or both, of course) and if the men are interested in men. It honestly depends. Also, what are you hoping for future scenes? Do you have any specific cast of characters you want to see talk with one another? Please state so and I'll definitely consider it!

Anyways, for now, so long!


	3. Love Hotel Event - Sagiso

Hello! Here I am, convinced by my fellow reviewers and readers, to do some Love Hotel events! I decided that you guys are right and I should simply focus on the possible fluff that comes forth from conversation in the Love Hotel! Anyways, I decided this would be sort of a belated Valentine's Day special since I do love spoiling you guys, and the winner from the poll will be the one whom Minori meets... Also, guys, I'm not too good at fluff, so expect a lot of awkwardness.

Also, can I just say this? You guys really made it hard for me to choose who to write for the Love Hotel Event. Gosh, don't worry, I'll probably do more of these if you want! I'll be doing the top three, and Sagiso here is the first. Expect the other two in the future!

 **liammarklh88:** "Haha, glad you love my fast updates! Remind me when your birthday's coming up so I can update when it comes! XD Aw, I'm glad Asami's story spoke out to you. I hope you're feeling better and just know that I'm always here to listen to whatever you want to say! Anyways, I'm glad Asami's story touched you. Haha, you can still imagine a kiss at least. Yeah, well, there will be lots of scenes I've been thinking about writing, so you'll probably get a chance to have one revolving around Kaniza and a special someone."

 **ToonGuy:** "Haha, glad you liked it! Yes, it's the awesome girl Asami! I'm glad I was able to portray Asami correctly and make her as realistic as possible. Oh my gosh, did I seriously make an error like that? XD Haha, I just thought it'd be fun to add. Well, then let's make this canon! I'm glad you loved the FTEs and that I did Asami justice! Also, thank you for answering the second question!"

 **PoisonBanana:** "Aw, yeah, poor Asami. Yes, thank you for the talk! It helped me decide to write one, so thanks a lot! I needed it!"

 **Writer's Block Abundance:** "Haha, poor girl. Thanks for your words! Certainly helped me in deciding to write one! Also, yes, I am hoping I will be able to post all of the FTEs when the story's done, even for the survivors! I'm also hoping I'll be able to put in some extra scenes and all that."

* * *

Minori honestly did not know what to do. One moment after he had investigated the MonoLottery! room out of pure boredom, he had found himself obtaining a strange key. It was a heart-shaped key, a ruby crystal in the middle and the key having been molded in gold. _Is this of high value? Is this some weird art thing? Should I ask Sheina if it's some weird artifact?_ Minori honestly wasn't sure, but he strangely felt the urge to keep it to himself. He stuffed it into his pocket and headed into his room, just realizing that it had been half an hour since the nighttime announcement.

Honestly, Minori couldn't sleep today. He found himself worrying over the others, wondering how they should escape from the school. He wondered how they would escape from Monokuma's strange antics, because, yes, who the hell would love to be trapped in a school and be forced to play 'get along' with some strangers? Sure, these strangers were Ultimates like he was, but he was still nonetheless baffled.

He did worry about his family, but after Monokuma explained that his family and friends knew where he was, he felt inclined to stay. He didn't even know why he bothered to participate in some strange reality show, but being an Ultimate, he probably felt like it was his job.

He sighed and fell to his bed. With the key still in his pocket, he fell into slumber.

Well, that is, until Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, waking him up with a strangely inhumane growl.

"Aah!" Minori jumped from his bed, eyes widened and face paling. He looked around for the beast that would kill him, tear him to pieces, yet, all he saw was Monokuma. Minori frowned, almost wanting to throw his pillow at the headmaster, but held back and sighed. "Why're you in my room?"

"Heeeeey there Minnie!" Monokuma began, greeting the pseudologist with a chirpy tone of voice. "Just wanted to give you a fair warning about that beautiful key you have in your pocket!"

"Huh?" Minori reached into his pocket, feeling the heart-shaped key in his hands. His eyes widened. "Oh, um, was I not allowed to take it? I'm sorry."

"No, no, it was meant to be taken by somebody, and it lands in your hands!" Monokuma giggled, almost deviously. "Anyways, that key in your pocket is a Love Hotel Key."

Minori frowned. "A Love Hotel Key?"

Monokuma nodded. "Yup, yup! That key will open the door in your brain to a world of beautiful love! Whether platonic or completely sexual is up to you and whoever's in that world!" He eyed the pseudologist for moment before giggling, noticing Minori's stunned reaction. "Puhuhuhu! You look confused! Well, it's simple! Just sleep with the key near your body and when you fall asleep you will automatically run into a fantasy world with someone else."

Minori bit into his lips. "Someone else?"

"Mhm! The rest of your classmates, to be more exact." Monokuma smiled deviously. "Whoever's having a great night sleep will be the one to appear in the love hotel. You will be asked to play the role of that person's ideal, and will then have to act upon that role to make that person have the best dream of their lives! Upupupupu! Well, I mean, you could ruin their lives forever by not agreeing or following what role you're supposed to play... It's up to you though. I honestly don't care."

"Um, I see..." Minori was unsure of what to do, simply staring blankly at the bear. "Thank you?"

"Kids like you are rare! You're so polite, Minnie! I feel like a proud father right now, seeing that you're ready to leave into a world of ecstacy!" Monokuma faked a sob, wiping the imaginary tears from his black eye. "Anyways, if you use the key now or later is up to you! Bye-bye!"

Minori was dumbfounded. Minutes passed before he slowly looked at the Love Hotel Key. His eyebrows furrowed, his nose scrunching. He didn't know what to do, what to think. Instead, he slowly stuffed the key back into his pocket and went back, straight into bed.

 _I suppose I'll see if he's trying to play games with me... A fantasy world where I live the fantasy of someone... That's... That's a lie, right? Honestly, I can't read that bear at all. He acts human, yet... He's not. He's robotic. His reactions are the same, and I am a hundred percent unsure of anything._

Minori yawned before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Minori's eyes widened, suddenly finding himself eyeing a strange room. There was a heart-shaped king-sized bed at the back of the room, the color of the walls being different shades of pink, lined in stripes. The ceiling atop, in comparison, was a beige, mellow color while the ground was a hot pink hue. Definitely, definitely blinding to the eye.

Not only that, but the pseudologist also noticed that most of the decorations and furniture in the room were heart-shaped. Heart-shaped desks, heart-shaped chairs, heart-shaped cabinets... Everything.

Minori's heart was racing. _Why do I have bad feelings about this?_

The pseudologist held his breath as he walked towards the center of the room, unsure of what to do as he eyed the door from the back of his head. A beige colored door. He wondered if he should just leave, and he was honestly about to until-

-the door opened.

Minori suddenly felt his heart racing. The hair on his skin lifted up, goosebumps. Sweat trickled from his forehead as he almost wanted to run to the corner, however as a bright light flashed Minori realized who the person was, his eyes widening. "S-Sagiso?"

Sagiso eyed him for a short moment, eyes slightly widened. Her mouth was slightly agape as she slowly stepped in, the door closing by itself behind her. "I'm sorry," she began, her cheeks blushing a slight red hue. She walked closer into the room and smiled awkwardly at the pseudologist. "I didn't mean to make you wait."

Minori was shocked. Honestly, to see Sagiso inside of the room, inside of this so-called Love Hotel or fantasy world, it was surprising. _Shit, what did Monokuma tell me again? I'm like her...her "ideal", right? I have to act the part._ Minori inwardly took a deep breath, deciding it was best to entertain Sagiso and to not ruin her dream. "I didn't wait too long," he replied, smiling. He wasn't sure of what's happening, but he could only play along. "I just came here, after all."

Sagiso stared at him before sighing. She was relieved, having walked to one of the chairs around the room and taking a seat. "I'm glad," she said, smiling to herself. "I did not want to waste your time after all. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I made you wait this long?"

 _Oh... We're a couple then._ Minori shouldn't be surprised, but, honestly, he was. He would have never expected to have relations with anyone, especially with one of his classmates and dear friends. "Honestly, I wouldn't call you a 'bad' girlfriend if you were to take long," he said. He was speaking to his 'ideal', yet at the same time those seemed to be his genuine thoughts. "People do have their own lives, and sometimes life turns out to be rough. I would understand completely if you were late, Sagiso."

Her cheeks blushed a deep red hue. She awkwardly darted her eyes back and forth, embarrassed before looking back at Minori. "That's... definitely something you would say, Minori."

The pseudologist awkwardly scratched his head. "Oh, am I not supposed to say that?"

Sagiso shook her head. "No, I really needed those words." She smiled at the pseudologist before gesturing him over, Minori taking a seat next to her. "Y'know, it's been only a week since you confessed to me, and yet I feel like we've known each other for years now."

"I can say the same thing." Minori observed the psychogeographer.

"You think?" Sagiso chuckled. "If you really think so, you'd given me a present by now for our 'seventh day anniversary'."

"What?"

Sagiso smiled. "I'm joking, Minori. I honestly don't need anything. I'm fine being with you."

Minori eyed the woman for a moment. She seemed genuine with her words, and it honestly made Minori a bit flustered. "I-I mean, I could give you-"

"No, I told you it's fine." Sagiso moved closer to the man, petting his head with a playful smile. "You worry too much. I already enjoy being in your presence, remember? Just seeing you look so relaxed and healthy makes me smile."

Minori blushed, unsure of how to respond. "You too."

"Thank you." She then eyed him for a moment before averting her gaze, cupping her hands. "Minori, can I ask you a question? I... I asked you to meet me because I wanted to ask you something. It's...it's important."

Minori's lips curved to a smile. "Of course."

Sagiso nodded, cheeks flushed as she continued to avert her gaze. "Well, I've been thinking... Should we break up?"

Minori's eyes widened. "What? Why would you say that?"

Sagiso ignored the man's words, instead, continuing to speak. "Do you... Do you find me bossy?"

"Huh?"

"Can I be honest? The moment we met wasn't the most romantic scene," she began, a bit quieter than usual. "I was mapping the route that time, and then I got ahead of myself and found myself lost. It's such a rare thing for me, so honestly I was a bit panicked. That's when you helped me and gave me directions, but in the end I ended up dragging you along in order to help me map out the town... Honestly, I felt like I was just dragging you around. I was such a burden that time."

Minori was silent. Sagiso continued on his behalf. "I met you a couple more times after that, and it led to me nosing into your life and checking you up. I was honestly shocked that you were from the same neighborhood as me, and so I basically forced you to accept my invitations into your home. I ended up checking up on you too much. Could I even be considered a girlfriend if I treat you like a kid?"

"Sagiso..."

The psychogeographer's eyes began to tear. "I'm sorry. It's obvious that I'm being too bossy to you, huh? We should just break apart this relationship."

The pseudologist frowned. "Why?"

Sagiso bit into her lips, hard. "I-I mean, doesn't it look like I'm just treating you like a kid? I feel like I'm not even treating you right as a girlfriend. W-wouldn't you be much more happier with someone less nosy?"

Minori's expression was firm, him crossing his arms. "You're the one I need."

"W-what?" Sagiso darted her eyes to the man. "But aren't you tired? You're definitely annoyed that I always pester and nose around you, right? A girlfriend who's more understanding of what 'personal space' is would be better for you, right? I don't think I'm treating you right."

"Sagiso, please stop." Minori sighed, finding himself staring into Sagiso's eyes. "You are not bossy," he said, blunt and straight to the point. "Sagiso, you're an amazing person. You care for others in a way that stands out. You never falter when noticing that I have a problem, and even when it seems impossible, you tried your hardest to help me. You are not bossy, Sagiso. You're a caring and hardworking individual, and you are an amazing girlfriend."

Silence. Minori stared at Sagiso for a couple seconds before realizing that her entire face was red. His eyes widened and he quickly broke eye contact with her, his face beginning to flush as well. "U-uh, yeah..." The pseudologist averted his gaze, awkwardly laughing. "T-that's all."

"Y-you're..." Sagiso's face was red, but she spoke despite that. "You really mean that?"

Minori eyed the woman for a moment. "Of course I do."

"I-I see..." Sagiso wiped the tears from her eyes, choking back a sob. "Hah... You're something else, you know that?"

"Mhm..." Minori awkwardly eyed the woman.

Sagiso smiled, then clearing her throat and firmly staring at the pseudologist. "I needed that. Thank you, Minori. If you think that I'm that amazing as your girlfriend, then I can say the same thing about you. You're an amazing boyfriend. You've always treasured me like I was special, always by my side and encouraging me to continue forward without paying attention to anything else. You're..."

A giggle escpaed her lips and she brought herself towards the Ultimate, loosening the scarf around his neck. She then proceeded to bring the scarf around not only Minori, but herself as well. She wrapped her neck around with Minori's, then leaning to his shoulder with a small smile. "You're honestly amazing, Minori."

It was Minori's turn to feel embarrassed, his entire face red. He looked down at Sagiso who was nuzzling herself against his arm, unsure of what to do. _What is this situation I'm in, Love Hotel God?_ Minori bit into his lips. Despite an answer not being formed, he decided to promptly wrap an arm around the psychogeographer, allowing her to rest. She was sleeping peacefully, beautifully.

Honestly, she looked simply beautiful. As beautiful as a princess.

Minori smiled at the thought. _Sagiso... a beautiful flower. Her name's pretty, just like her._

And with that, Minori found himself closing his eyes.

* * *

... And that's the end of this event. Haha, it looks too short in my eyes, and I honestly wanted to make it longer... Anyways, I hope this was good enough for you guys! See you here in the future, I'll try to do the next top two soon and try to make them longer.

Also, in the future, there may be a lot of special chapters that aren't Love Hotel scenes or FTEs. Whether those special chapters would be between the cast themselves only or have them interact with the world around them (like an alternate universe), I'm thinking that you guys should send in some random people that may be in a future chapter! I mean, it's just an idea and those characters may only get like a mention, but I don't know.


	4. Love Hotel Event - Kakuma

Sorry it took me a while to post this! I was focused on life and not only my main story here, but with my own original stories as well. Oops. Well, anyways, hope you enjoy this disgustingly short chapter!

Well, and basically from what I said last chapter, I simply wanted to have you guys create your own characters and have them be inserted into a sort of 'alternate universe' here as a way of me wanting to engage you more into this sort of side story and extras. You can simply make any sort of character you want, from an ordinary human being to an Ultimate... I'm up for anything, as I do plan to create some sort of alternate universe within the side story here.

 **ToonGuy:** "Glad you found this so cute! I'm seeing that he and Sagiso are becoming quite a popular ship so far. XD Glad you enjoyed the chapter, all in all."

 **liammarklh88:** "Haha, glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Sagiso is unique in her own way, and that's what makes her cute! Haha, you'll find someone one day. Thanks! Glad you're excited for my stories."

 **PoisonBanana:** "Well, glad it was too sweet! Yes, this side story is meant to distract from the main story, as, well, this is a side story... Haha, well, glad to see you aren't disappointed in any sort of way."

 **TheRoseShadow21:** "Haha, I hope they'll be to your standards. Thanks!"

* * *

Minori frowned, realizing he was inside of a familiar room. Yes, it was a room he was all too familiar with- the Love Hotel room. _What am I doing here?_ He questioned himself. Honestly, he did not remember what happened. He simply fell asleep, and that was it. _Did I... Oh. I think I wore the outfit which had the key in it. Damn it._

The pseudologist sighed. He didn't know if he should leave or not, but once he turned around he saw someone eyeing him strangely. _Oh shoot. Someone's already here._ Minori held his breath before his eyes widened, realizing who the person was. "Kakuma?"

"Hmph, took you long enough." Kakuma was averting his gaze, an irritated look on his face.

Minori wanted to retort, but honestly he didn't feel like it at the moment. Besides, noticing that his tone was less hostile than usual, he decided against it. _I'm his 'ideal', after all._ Though the pseudologist did not initially wanted to return to the Love Hotel, he was too nice to simply allow even Kakuma's dream to end. He walked towards the wedding planner with a cautious gaze. "Took me long enough for what, exactly?"

Kakuma's eyes widened before he scoffed. "I'm not surprised you would forget." He crossed his arms before his lips curved to a displeased frown. "We're here to do that."

"That?" Minori frowned. "That's...vague."

"D-do you seriously want me to say it out loud?" Kakuma's cheeks flushed. His voice went to a quiet, hushed whisper. "Y-you're going to help me fertilize the soil in the school garden, right?"

"Oh." Minori did not know what to expect. _Wait, Kakuma likes gardening? Weird._ The pseudologist crossed his arms. He did not know how to garden in all honesty, but deciding that he was in a fantasy world, he had to play along. "Are we the only ones gardening in the school?"

Kakuma frowned. "What are you talking about? You're the president of the gardening club, so shouldn't you know? Or are you making fun of me?" The wedding planner crossed his arms, almost embarrassed as he averted his gaze. "I can't believe you of all people found me... Ugh, it's such a disgrace."

 _Did I accidentally found him gardening or something and it's a secret hobby of his?_ Minori frowned in return. "Found you?"

"A few weeks ago, you spotted me tending to the flowers after school..." Kakuma glared at the pseudologist. "Everyone knows me as a cold-hearted individual, and to have someone spot me... Especially you, it's such an embarrassment."

 _Oh, so he has a sweet spot for flowers. Cute._ Minori raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so pissed that I'm the one who found you though?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" Kakuma shot a look at the man. "You're the president of the gardening club, so of course I held a sort of dislike against you. I've always liked gardening, and knowing that people would begin to mock me for not being the so-called 'jerk' that I am, I've hated you. It was jealously, honestly."

Minori shook his head. "But that doesn't matter, right? It's not like I'm going to mock you for your hobbies."

"... That's why I despise you as well. You treat me like a friend, but why? I've always insulted and acted cold towards you, and when you found me that day you never laughed or mocked me. You even offered to help me. I..." Kakuma bit into his lips. "I don't understand."

Minori was shocked. He did not know what to do, but he decided to take the initiative and spoke. "I would never make fun of you, especially if it concerns a hobby that I share with you. You may have treated me harshly in the past, but we still share the same interest in gardening. I can call you a friend in that way, right?"

"That's..." Kakuma was genuinely shocked. "You're quite the forgiving man."

The pseudologist shook his head. "Not really. I just think it's fact. You're a friend, Kakuma."

Kakuma averted his gaze, now embarrassed. "Minori..."

Minori smiled. "You're a friend."

"I-I see..." The wedding planner was embarrassed, however he looked back at the pseudologist with a small smile. A rare, genuine smile. "Thank you."

And Minori couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Mhm! And, well, yes, Love Hotel Events are quite short... Sigh, but it's fine! The last (or possibly not) Love Hotel Event will be Seiga's, so please look forward to it! See you all soon!


	5. Fuwari's Free Time Events

Alright, and here we are! We shall delve into the story of Fuwari Akatsuki, or Fiona! Let's do this and give our girl some justice! Also, just to give a quick note, I will continue to do more Love Hotel events and a bit more extra stuff, but let's simply hope I have the time for that!

 **liammarklh88:** "Don't ask me, ask PoisonBanana! Aw, I'm glad you liked it! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!"

 **ToonGuy:** "I'm glad you enjoyed it nonetheless. Haha, glad you liked this, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter."

 **TheRoseShadow21:** "Yeah, it is! I'm glad you enjoyed the Love Hotel events then."

 **PoisonBanana:** "Of course you do."

* * *

Minori sighed. Time was continuing to tick away, and he couldn't help but wonder what he should do. Although he knew that time was precious, he had no idea of what to do at all. He was at a stalemate.

 _Hm, I should go talk to someone._

The pseudologist smiled at that thought. He knew that he held little to no knowledge of the Ultimates he was with. He knew that if he wanted to stop Monokuma, he would first need to get to know his allies. To know his friends, his allies- that was what was important.

 _Alright. I just need to find someone._

With that in mind, the man began making his way out of the door. He adjusted the scarf around him, loosening it a little. Smiling at himself, he continued his way down the hallways. He was looking around for someone- just about anyone. He looked to the left. He looked to the right, and finally- he found someone.

"Hello, Minori."

The man nodded, walking over to the Ultimate. "Hello."

It was Fuwari. The woman was eyeing him silently, then crossing her arms. Her eyes were observing him, from top to bottom. "Do you need help with anything?" She asked, her voice as mysterious and cool as always.

"No." Minori awkwardly smiled. "I was just wondering if you would want to talk to me. I feel like we should get to know each other better."

The spirit medium looked at him for another moment. A sigh escaped her lips. "Are you suggesting that you think of marrying me one day?"

"W-what?!" Minori's face was suddenly red. He instantly realized what he had said just a few seconds ago, and he hid himself underneath his scarf. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

Fuwari let out a small sigh. "Yes, I understand. I suppose it would be fine for you to speak to me."

 _Is that supposed to mean something?_ The pseudologist eyed Fuwari strangely, but nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Fuwari?**

 _ **Yes, my dude!**_ / No, it's fine.

* * *

Minori and Fuwari had decided on walking around the school to past the time. In the meanwhile, they began to talk to each other.

 **Fuwari:** Why exactly did you choose to speak to me out of everyone in this school?

 **Minori:** Oh? Um... Sorry, but I didn't have any particular reason to choose you. I just saw you before everyone else, and naturally I decided to talk to you. I wanted to speak to everyone and know them better. That's all.

 **Fuwari:** Ah, I see. That makes sense.

 **Minori:** So, uh... If you don't mind me asking, how do seances work exactly?

 **Fuwari:** I see. You are unaware of how seances work. Very well. I shall explain it to you.

 **Minori:** Yes...

 **Fuwari:** Seances, to put it simply, is a meeting where one meets with a spirit. It is a meeting where one attempts to make contact with the dead, seance having been a word derived from the French word for session.

 **Minori:** Interesting. I've heard that performing seances are dangerous though.

 **Fuwari:** And you are correct on that, Minori. Spirit mediums have to channel into the spirit- we technically act as the spirit's body itself. We have to be constantly on our guard as a spirit may be evil in nature. There is a chance that a spirit will want to possess us, not simply talk to us.

 **Minori:** That... that makes sense. Has anything dangerous happened during your work then?

 **Fuwari:** You hold concern for me? You do not need to fret.

 **Minori:** Ah, I see. So you haven't fallen into anything dangerous?

 **Fuwari:** Well, if you must know... I haven't. My interactions with the spirits of the dead are not at all worth mentioning to you. Though I did have many people doubt my abilities, the vast majority supported my work. They appraised me of my skill.

 **Minori:** I could see that. That's why you're the Ultimate Spirit Medium. I can't imagine handling a job like you.

 **Fuwari:**... I say, you are much more docile than I had initially expected.

 **Minori:** Huh? Why?

 **Fuwari:** Having heard that you were a pseudologist, I had expected you to be much more assertive and prideful of your ability. I would've assumed you were manipulative, but seeing you now... That is certainly not the case.

 **Minori:** Oh, well... I never wanted to be considered an Ultimate for lying...

 **Fuwari:** You do have a point there.

 **Minori:** I-I suppose.

 **Fuwari:**...

 **Fuwari:** I suppose this was a rather pleasant conversation. Thank you, Minori.

 **Minori:** A-ah, of course. Thank you kindly in return.

Fuwari and Minori stopped back at the dormitories. The pseudologist waved to the spirit medium who left to her room, now silence filling the air. The man couldn't help but smile to himself, deciding to walk back into his room in return.

It was a nice conversation, for sure.

* * *

 **Fuwari's Profile Card: 1/1**

 **Note: Fuwari's work, surprisingly, doesn't seem to be dangerous to her in the slightest. From what Minori heard, Fuwari hasn't run into any spirits who are eager to possess her entire being. Rather, the trouble comes from the nonbelievers who most likely criticized her work.**

* * *

Minori yawned as he fell to his bed. He thought about the spirit medium for a while, a smile escaping his lips. It was a lovely conversation, and he was eager to talk to her more next time.

The next day Minori decided to talk to Fuwari. He was more interested in her as time continued to pass by, and so when he walked into the dining hall he was pleased to see the woman eating her food.

"Hello," the pseudologist began, taking a seat next to the woman, "how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you." The woman eyed him. A mysterious gaze escaped her face. "How about you?"

Minori's eyes widened. "Um, I'm fine. Thank you for concerning yourself over me."

"It's not a problem." Fuwari bit into her omelette. She sipped into her glass of water before continuing. "What do you need? Do you desire to speak with me again?"

"Of course." Minori let out a kind smile. "I would love to know more about you."

Fuwari stared at the man for a moment, then nodded her head. "If you desire to, then I shall assist you."

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Fuwari?**

 _ **Aw, hell yeah!**_ / No, no way.

* * *

During the time Fuwari was eating, Minori decided to speak with her.

 **Minori:** So, I know about your talent and your job as a spirit medium, but I don't exactly know much about you.

 **Fuwari:** Ah, so you want to know more about me? Well, I limit the amount of things I could tell you about my past, but, of course, please ask me a question.

 **Minori:** Of course.

 **Minori:** So, um, if you do not mind, can I ask about your family?

 **Fuwari:** Yes, that is fine. I have about two younger siblings- sisters.

 **Minori:** Oh, so you have younger siblings too?

 **Fuwari:** Yes. I suppose you have younger siblings as well then.

 **Minori:** I do. I have a younger brother and sister.

 **Fuwari:** I see.

 **Minori:** Hm... Well, am I allowed to ask you more about your family?

 **Fuwari:** I would prefer not to. We're not as close as one would think.

 **Minori:** Ah, I see. Hm... How about your clients?

 **Fuwari:** My clients?

 **Minori:** Is it fine if I ask you about your clients? I would love to know what sort of people go to you for your seances.

 **Fuwari:** I see... I suppose that is fine.

 **Minori:** Nice!

 **Fuwari:** Hm, where should I start... I suppose I can tell you about the first person who asked for my assistance then.

 **Fuwari:** A client who asked me for my assistance was a woman- a desperate woman who was looking for her husband. She wanted to know if her husband was alive or not, and so she came to me for help. Her husband was a mountain climber, so I had a hunch that he was dead. I decided to assist her and call forth his spirit. His spirit came forth to apologize to her and she thanked me for my services.

 **Fuwari:**... I suppose from there, she began to spread the word about my seances. She was my first client, and soon after that I found myself needing to assist the souls of the others.

 **Minori:** Oh, I see! It's sad to know that the woman's husband died though.

 **Fuwari:**... Mhm.

 **Minori:** Ah, but it's reassuring to know that people can turn to you for help. It's nice to know that people are willing to help others out these days, considering the world we live in isn't filled to the brim with kindhearted souls like you.

 **Minori:** You seem like a very kind person.

 **Fuwari:**... I see. May The Ancestors bless you with your kind words then.

 **Fuwari:** I suppose this was a pleasant conversation. I must thank you for listening to my anecdote.

 **Minori:** It's not a problem at all. It would be rude of me to ignore you when I was the one who approached you.

 **Fuwari:**... Yes. I must take my leave now.

 **Minori:** Oh, r-right. Thank you.

With Minori's words, the woman had finished eating her omelette and brought her dishes to the sink. He watched as the woman left, the pseudologist letting out a small smile to himself.

Fuwari was a kind person, and what he heard from her made that evident.

* * *

 **Fuwari's Profile Card: 2/2**

 **Note: Fuwari's very first client was that of a woman desperate to find her husband. Fuwari was able to tell the woman that her husband was dead through his spirit, and soon after that Fuwari had shot into fame.**

* * *

The pseudologist decided that in the meantime, he should eat himself. He would talk to Fuwari later, and so first he went to grab ahold of his food. With that thought in mind, he began to indulge himself in his omelette.

About an hour later, Minori decided to go look for Fuwari. He didn't know exactly where the woman was, and so the first place he stopped at would be the dormitories- most specifically, her room.

He knocked on her door. A few moments passed. Silence.

Minori frowned. _So she isn't in her room?_

However, just as the pseudologist was about to turn around and leave, a voice called out to him.

"Do you need something from me?"

Minori's eyes widened. Fuwari was suddenly in front of his very eyes, the woman staring at him. The pseudologist shuddered. He never expected to find her so suddenly, and so abruptly. He gulped. "Um..." The man awkwardly adjusted his scarf. "I was thinking we should talk together again- oh! Well, if you don't mind, that is..."

Fuwari eyed the man for a moment, then letting out a sigh. "I do not mind," she said, murmuring under her breath. "It is your choice."

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Fuwari?**

 _ **Mhm, let's do it!**_ / No, don't do it!

* * *

Minori let out a grin, chuckling. "Of course. Do you have any suggestions on where we should be then?"

"We can speak in the library." Fuwari nodded her head. "I prefer to be in a relaxing and tranquil atmosphere as a library entails for us."

"Ah... Right."

And like that, the duo first headed into the library before speaking.

 **Fuwari:**... I'm supposing you would want to know about my past.

 **Minori:** Ah, do I look that obvious? O-of course, I will not press you on it if you do not want to speak on your family. I am interested in hearing more about your clients though.

 **Fuwari:** Yes, that is fine with me. I do have a couple of more stories to tell you, after all.

 **Minori:** Please do tell.

 **Fuwari:** Hm... Well, there was this one event where a couple of policemen visited me. Unfortunately for the men at that time, they had no leads on a murder case of their's, and so they were forced to ask for my assistance. I decided to help them, and, of course, I was able to channel through the victim's spirit to figure out who the murderer was.

 **Minori:** Woah, really? You should be a detective then. If you're able to channel the spirits of victims, then you could possibly solve the case of murderers such as Jack the Ripper and The Moonlight Murderer.

 **Fuwari:** Hmph. I would, but that requires time and effort.

 **Minori:** Oh, you do have a point there. Sorry about that.

 **Fuwari:** It is not at all a problem.

 **Minori:** Hm... Now that I think about it, you go by the name Fiona, correct?

 **Fuwari:**... Yes, why do you ask?

 **Minori:** Oh, it's nothing to concern yourself over! I was just wondering how you went from Fuwari to the nickname Fiona, that's all. Does it have something to do with your job as a spirit medium?

 **Fuwari:**... It does. You can consider it a stage name of mine.

 **Minori:** _Strange. She looks uneasy about this. Should I continue asking for more?_

 **Minori:** _Hm. Maybe I should press on a bit more._

 **Minori:** Why did you create a stage name then? Wouldn't it be better for people to know you as Fuwari, not Fiona? Everyone seems to highly appraise you, after all. I would doubt that the government or police would try to apprehend you either.

 **Fuwari:**... Are you that curious about my name?

 **Minori:** Ah, does it have something to do with your family then?

 **Fuwari:**...

 **Fuwari:** It isn't of any concern to you.

 **Minori:** Ah, but-

 **Fuwari:** I'll be taking my leave. Thank you for speaking to me, Minori.

Before the man had any chance to respond, the spirit medium quickly shut the door behind her. The pseudologist was left in shock, mouth hanging slightly agape. He didn't know what happened.

 _Why is she so uneasy?_

Minori bit into his lips. Still, he had to apologize her sooner or later. He was pressing her on and on, and so he was at fault. He had to apologize to her, he knew that.

* * *

 **Fuwari's Profile Card: 3/3**

 **Note: Fuwari is willing to share stories about her clients, but she is unwilling to talk about her family. From deductions alone, it seemed like Fuwari's name Fiona holds a close connection to why Fuwari is not willing to talk about her family.**

* * *

Minori sighed. He would talk to her tomorrow, and so he went over to his dorm room to sleep. He closed the door, and he instantly fell into sleep.

The next morning the pseudologist decided to look for Fuwari. He walked down into the dining hall, meeting the woman who was sipping into a glass of water. She did not seem busy at the moment, and so he took his chance to walk over and talk to her.

"Hello," he greeted, a friendly smile on his lips.

Fuwari nodded in return. "Greetings to you too. I suppose you want to talk to me?"

The pseudologist awkwardly laughed. "Um, yes, I do. Am I that obvious?"

Fuwari eyed him for a moment, but a small smile escaped her lips. It was a quick, quick smile, but a noticeable one. "I do not mind. Feel free to discuss whatever you would like with me."

Minori smiled.

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Fuwari?**

 _ **Yes, please!**_ / Nope.

* * *

 **Minori:** I want to ask you something first.

 **Fuwari:** What is the matter?

 **Minori:** I feel like we've gotten to know each other well since these couple of days. I just... I was hoping it would be alright if I could ask you more specifically about your family and backstory. I'm just... I'm just curious about you. I won't judge you for anything you say.

 **Fuwari:**... This is sudden. Why are you asking me? Is it because you saw how uneasy I was last time?

 **Minori:** Huh? I mean, uh... Yes, that is a part of it.

 **Fuwari:** I figured. Despite how you act the opposite of your talent, you are a pseudologist for a reason. I would've been surprised if you hadn't noticed my uneasiness last time.

 **Minori:** I suppose you have a point. Sorry if I came off as rude right now.

 **Fuwari:** It is not a matter at all. Your concerns do come from your kind will, so I cannot berate you for your actions.

 **Minori:** I see. So, um, do you mind if I ask about your family?

 **Fuwari:** I am still... rather uncomfortable speaking about it. However, considering how sincere you seem to act towards me... Yes, I suppose it is fine. I do not see why I shouldn't trust you.

 **Minori:** Really? Are you sure?

 **Fuwari:** Why are you asking? You were the one who asked me, correct?

 **Minori:** A-ah, that's right... Alright then.

 **Minori:** So, um... I want to ask about your parents.

 **Fuwari:** Of course. I knew you would want to ask about that.

 **Fuwari:** Well... I do suppose I have to tell you. I do trust in you.

 **Minori:** O-oh, thanks.

 **Fuwari:** Well, how should I put it? My mother and father... To put it bluntly, we were poor and my parents were jobless. We were living in the poorer district of Tokyo.

 **Minori:** I see...

 **Fuwari:** My father was jobless and had to resort to stealing in order to make us live. I do not blame him for becoming a robber though. He had no choice. If we were to live, he had to resort to stealing. My mother did not steal like my father did, but I suppose you can say she was the one who helped me to become a spirit medium. She was a superstitious person who believed in the occult.

 **Minori:** Oh, I see. So your mother was the one who introduced you to the occult and the like.

 **Fuwari:** Yes. She was the one who made me so interested in becoming a spirit medium. I was so invested in that line of work that I wanted to try to perform a seance to earn my family money, and, well... This is where it brought me.

 **Minori:** I understand. So you became a spirit medium because you wanted to earn money for your family. That's really selfless of you!

 **Fuwari:**... I suppose you're right.

 **Minori:** Why did you want to hide this fact from me though? I won't judge you simply because you came from a poor social standing. No one here would.

 **Fuwari:** That's right, but...

 **Minori:** Huh?

 **Fuwari:**... I don't deserve your appreciation. I'll take my leave now.

 **Minori:** H-Huh? F-Fuwari!

Before the pseudologist could say anything else, the woman quickly left the room. She had left Minori to his lonesome.

 _W-what was that...?_

* * *

 **Fuwari's Profile Card: 4/4**

 **Note: Fuwari came from a poor family. Her parents were both jobless. Her father resorted to becoming a robber in order to provide care and food for his family- of course, Fuwari did not blame him for it. Her mother, despite being jobless, was the one who introduced Fuwari to the occult. She was the reason why Fuwari became a spirit medium, and her reason for becoming one in the first place was because she wanted to provide money for her family.**

* * *

Minori frowned. He honestly did not know why the woman would leave him so suddenly. He wondered if he had said anything wrong, but he couldn't find anything. He was at a stalemate.

 _I guess I just have to talk to her later. I don't think she'll talk to me right now considering the fact that she left me pretty quickly. I'll just wait till I see her again._

And that was what Minori did. Throughout the day he continued to wander around and talk to the others. He didn't see Fuwari at that time, only talking to Fumio and the others about Monokuma. It was around nighttime did the man finally saw the woman.

"Fuwari!"

He saw the woman looking back. She seemed shocked at his appearance, eyes slightly widened. However, she quickly regained her composure and spoke in her usual mysterious voice. "Are you alright, Minori? Do you require my assistance?"

"I-I mean, I don't need anything." Minori let out an awkward smile, scratching his head. "Is it alright if we talk? I was wondering why you left so suddenly."

"Oh, that..." Fuwari scrunched her nose. She was slightly uneasy. "You do not need to trouble yourself over that. I was merely talking to myself. I hold no ill will towards you, so do not worry."

Minori frowned. "It's fine. I'm just worried about you. Are you... are you hiding something from me?"

Fuwari's eyes widened. She looked at the man in silence. A moment passed. Her lips moved. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I do not think that you would hide anything without good reason. There is no reason to hide the fact that you came from a poor family either." The pseudologist crossed his arms, stern. "I don't think you were worried about the fact that your parents were jobless and that you were poor. If that is the case, you wouldn't have looked so uneasy about me asking you about your name as Fiona."

The spirit medium was silent. She was staring at the man.

"I trust you, Fuwari." Minori held his breath. "I know you're not a bad person. As irrational as that can sound, I do not think you are a bad person. I know that whatever you are hiding will not make me shun you in any way."

Fuwari was silent for another moment. She didn't know what to say, and Minori was unsure of what to say either. The pseudologist felt his fingers fiddling with each other, cold sweat trickling down his forehead. He was unsure of what to do before he heard the woman breathe. The spirit medium sighed, now responding in a cool tone of voice. "I suppose you're right. I guess... I guess it is fine for me to tell you."

Minori's face lit up. "Really?"

Fuwari nodded. "Yes, I believe the Ancestors are shining at my side nonetheless. I believe in you. If you want me to speak now, then say so."

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Fuwari?**

 _ **Yes, do it mate!**_ / No, I hate interactions!

* * *

Minori clapped his hands together, letting out a kind smile. "Of course, please speak."

Fuwari nodded, and led the pseudologist into her room. She took a seat down before letting out a breath of air. Minori watched silently, observing her movements. She seemed hesitant. She was cupping her hands. Her eyes were averted to the ground. She was kicking her legs back and forth. She was hesitant and silent, but after a moment she began to speak.

 **Fuwari:** The reason why I didn't want to reveal my secret to you is because I was afraid you'd call me a fraud.

 **Minori:** A fraud? Why?

 **Fuwari:** I didn't nickname myself Fiona for a simple and lighthearted reason other than for the fact that I didn't want anyone to realize who I was. I didn't want anyone to realize that I came from a poor family. That is why.

 **Minori:** I mean, that does make sense. I don't see why you'd hide that from me.

 **Fuwari:** That was a small thing to reveal. The one that I am hiding from you is that... I'm hiding the fact that I'm not a spirit medium, but a normal, poor woman.

 **Minori:** What? What are you talking about?

 **Fuwari:** I am not a spirit medium, but a fraud. I wanted to help my family earn money, and so I scammed people into believing that I was an actual spirit medium when in actuality I am nothing more than a fraud. I am a simple scammer.

 **Minori:** You... You scam people? How?

 **Fuwari:** The clients who asked me for their services are unaware that I have researched into their backgrounds before performing the seance. I merely put on an act and act as if I were the spirit whom the client wanted me to call out, and I tell a convincing anecdote that would push the clients into believing what tall tales I say are fact. Whether it be by manipulating their emotions or by using certain pieces of fact to make my claims hold stronger... I simply persuade them into believing what I say.

 **Minori:** I... I see.

 **Fuwari:** I merely became a so-called spirit medium to earn money for my family. My clients were convinced that I was an actual spirit medium, and despite my guilt, I continued to be a spirit medium and perform seances to provide for my family. I was only lucky that I was scouted as the Ultimate Spirit Medium. I was convinced that someone, one day sooner or later, would figure out who I was.

 **Minori:** So... You're a normal person, not an Ultimate.

 **Fuwari:** Yes, you could call it that. I am a normal woman, and that's all. I am nothing special. I am no one special. I am merely a woman who scams others, that is all.

 **Minori:**...

 **Fuwari:** I knew you would be disappointed in me. That look of your's tells me everything.

 **Minori:** No, it's not that.

 **Fuwari:** What?

 **Minori:** I mean... Scamming people isn't exactly what I would call moral. I would advise against the acts of harming others, whether through murder or simple feats such as a childish prank, but... Fuwari, I do not think you're a bad person despite that.

 **Fuwari:** What? Minori, I-

 **Minori:** Most scam artists target others and steal their money simply for self-gratification. You are not like those people. I do not agree with you scamming others through your work as a spirit medium, but you meant well. You simply wanted to provide money for your family. There is nothing wrong with wanting to help your family.

 **Fuwari:** But... Aren't you disappointed in me? Don't you pity me?

 **Minori:** I don't see anything wrong with wanting to help out your own family. Of course, I believe that you could've done something else instead of scamming people with your line as a spirit medium, but... I don't believe you are a bad person.

 **Minori:** Besides, I won't treat you any differently if you were or weren't an Ultimate. You're still Fuwari, in the inside and outside. The title of an Ultimate is merely there to provide a title to someone as being a professional in their supposed skill. Whether you are an Ultimate or not does not matter to me.

 **Fuwari:** I... I mean... I suppose you are right. It was foolish of me to believe otherwise. Thank you.

 **Fuwari:** I'll... I'll stop being a spirit medium.

 **Minori:** Well, do you know what you want to do when we get out of here?

 **Fuwari:** I am not sure, but I know I do not want to continue leading a life like this. I'll try getting a job somewhere, possibly somewhere near the district my family lives in. I believe I should be able to obtain a job, seeing as I'd most likely would be the one to obtain a job in comparison to others in my district.

 **Minori:** Well... Why don't I help you look for a job then?

 **Fuwari:** You would put yourself forward to assist me?

 **Minori:** Of course I would. We're friends, after all.

 **Fuwari:** Friends...

 **Fuwari:** I guess I'll take that act of generosity into consideration. May the Ancestors bless you with happiness.

 **Minori:** Of course!

* * *

 **Fuwari's Profile Card: 5/5**

 **Note: Fuwari only became a spirit medium in order to provide money for her family, however she is not truly a spirit medium. She says that she scams people and merely manipulates them into believing that she's an actual spirit medium, however Fuwari claims to Minori now that she'll change and get a job. They plan to look together for a job, Fuwari hoping to lead a new life.**

* * *

And hooray! This is the end of Fuwari's Free Time Events! I hope you all enjoyed it. Next will be our one and only- Amyto!


	6. Amyto's Free Time Events

HELLO, I AM FINALLY HERE! Ahem, well, yes, I am actually here to post this chapter. Isn't that great?

 **ToonGuy:** "I'm glad you enjoyed Fuwari's FTEs! Of course, it is easier to learn more about Fuwari in this story because, well, everything is revealed about her here."

 **Agrael:** "Yay, I'm glad you liked my portrayal of her! Aw, thanks~"

 **liammarklh88:** "Fuwari's a good girl~ And thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my story~"

 **TheRoseShadow21:** "Aw yeah, commonalities! Nezumi and Fuwari could've been friends, huh? Thanks~"

* * *

The pseudologist headed straight up the stairs, deciding that he should try the pastries at the cafe. He walked up the stairs and into the cafe, opening the door to reveal Amyto who was drinking a cup of coffee. He waved to her and grabbed ahold of a blueberry scone, about to leave until the hypnotist gestured him to sit next to her. He hesitated, but walked over and sat down.

Amyto threw an arm around the pseudologist, flustering him as she began to ruffle his hair. "Hey there Minnie! Doing awesome today?"

"I-I think I'm fine," the man said, clearing his throat as she released him. "Have you possibly seen Kakuma or Saori?"

"Oh, I did!" The hypnotist smiled widely, a goofy smile on her face. "I saw Saori a while ago. She said no, but y'know what? Surprisingly when I told Kakuma he said yes! I mean, he still acted like a huge jerk, but he agreed. It's mindblowing."

"R-really?" Even Minori was shocked, though at the same time he should've known- the wedding planner was the one who suggested the idea in the first place inside of the auditorium.

"Mhm." The woman played with her locks of orange hair, then a mischievous smile on her lips. "Sooo~" She began, leaning close to the pseudologist, whispering into his ear seductively. "What do you say if we stay here and mess around, all night?"

"A-Amyto!" Minori's face blushed a bright red hue, speaking through his mouth full of scone.

Amyto began to laugh, reeling her head back. "Aww, it's so fun teasing you, Minnie. You get flustered so easily."

Minori pouted, frowning as he watched the hypnotist regain her breath. He sighed and shook his head before Amyto began to speak again. "So, Minori, do you want to talk for a bit? We never really hung out much, right?"

"Oh." The Ultimate took a bite out of his bread. "You have a point. Hm..."

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Amyto?**

 _ **Sure, she's offering**_ **anyways.** / No way, bro!

* * *

Minori smiled. "I would gladly chat with you."

Amyto smiled widely in return. "Great!"

 **Amyto:** So, what do you want to talk about, Minnie? Oh, I know, let's talk about who you like!

 **Minori:** W-what?!

 **Amyto:** Haha, I'm just kidding. I know you like me the most, hm~?

 **Minori:** I-I hold no such feelings towards you!

 **Amyto:** Ah, so it's not me. Interesting to note! Thanks for the info!

 **Minori:** A-Amyto?!

 **Amyto:** Teehee! Sorry about that, dear Minnie!

 **Minori:**... T-that's not fair! At least tell me if you like someone then!

 **Amyto:** Woah, you became quite nosy there! Haha, well, it makes sense to share if I pry into your love life.

 **Minori:** So, do you have someone you like here?

 **Amyto:** No, not particulary. I'm not interested in anyone romantically. I'm just focused on making friends with everyone here. I mean, I do have someone I'm fond of though, just not here...

 **Minori:** Oh, so you have a boyfriend?

 **Amyto:** Yeah, something like that? He's more of a best friend though. I'm stuck here though, so I really can't meet him right now or talk to him... I wish there was a phone here at least. Geez, Monokuma really doesn't know anything about relationships!

 **Minori:** Well, this is Monokuma we are talking about.

 **Amyto:** Haha! That's true! Minori, I really like you, you know? You're so nice! Everyone here is nice, well, except for Kakuma, but still! I'm glad I'm at least trapped here with you kind folks!

 **Minori:** Despite the people here, I wouldn't particularly say that I'm glad to be stuck here though. So, can I at least know who your friend is?

 **Amyto:** Oh, are you that interested in meeting him? Well, his name's Sai! He's really nice, just like you! If we were out of here, I'd totally introduce you to him, but... Well, we're stuck here, aren't we?

 **Minori:** Unfortunately, but when we do get out of here, I'd definitely want to meet him.

 **Amyto:** Glad you're so interested in him! Haha, I'll invite you then when we get out of here!

Minori chuckled to himself. He was glad he had something to look forward to, eyeing Amyto who sipped into the last of her drink. Minori had finished his scone minutes ago, however he hoenstly felt inclined to stay besides the hypnotist.

* * *

 **Amyto's Profile Card: 1/1**

 **Note: Amyto has a best friend named Sai. From what she said, her best friend seemed to be nice and friendly. She and Minori are planning to meet together with Sai once they get out of the killing game and escape.**

* * *

The pseudologist stood up and turned to the hypnotist who smiled at him. "Thank you for the small talk, Amyto."

Minori decided to move out, having thanked Amyto politely for the short conversation as he waved to her. He walked out of the cafe, now knowing that Kakuma and Saori have been spotted, and left to move downstairs. He found himself walking to the library, wanting to make himself think by finding a nice novel to read.

He decided to read the hours away, finding himself invested in a long novel he founded on the shelf. It was a beautiful fantasy novel which tackled the problems within the system of the kingdom the main character lived in. A beautiful story, and after two hours Minori found himself satisfied by the ending.

 _That was beautiful._

Minori smiled as he closed the book. He stood up from his seat and placed the book on the shelf. He looked around the room for a moment, then deciding to pick up another novel. His eyes scanned the shelves for a few minutes, and just when a book had caught his interest, he heard the door opening.

"Oh, Minnie!"

Minori found himself staring at Amyto, the Ultimate Hypnotist smiling widely at him. He acknowledged her presence with a curious nod. "Hello, Amyto. Are you here to read as well?"

"I mean, obviously!" Amyto giggled, amused by the pseudologist's questionable tone. "There's no other use for a library, is there?"

Minori awkwardly scratched his head. "Well, I mean, you tend to see kids playing on the computers or roam around inside to just escape doing schoolwork-"

"There's no kids here, so don't worry about it!" The hypnotist laughed. She smiled widely at the pseudologist who sighed. She closed the door behind her, suddenly moving herself next to the man. She didn't even notice the unease in his face as she scooted a bit too close to his side for his liking. "So! How long were you here for right now? Got anything interesting to read?"

"Uh..." Minori quickly darted over to a nearby book. "That one?"

"This one?" Amyto followed Minori's gaze, her eyes now staring at the book he was focused on. She grabbed ahold of the novel and read the title silently to herself. A second passed. She then grinned slyly as she looked back to the pseudologist. "Ooh. You're more raunchy than I thought."

Minori was baffled. "H-huh? What are you talking about?"

Amyto giggled, shoving the book into the man's chest. "Here. Check the title and cover picture."

Minori frowned. He looked at the hypnotist for a moment, but then lowered his head. He was eyeing the book, and immediately his face went red.

On the cover of the book was a picture of two naked bodies, hugging each other. Then, on the title, beautiful in a fancy white cursive, laid out the words, _Fun-time with my Coworker_.

The hypnotist grabbed ahold at her chest, laughing at the man. "Hahaha! Your face is priceless!"

"A-Amyto!" Minori was completely flustered. "T-this isn't funny!"

"It is to me!" Amyto continued to laugh her eyes out.

Minori groaned. "Amyto!"

It took longer than expected. It took about five minutes before the woman calmed down, wiping her tears. Her breathing was shallow, loud. She had a hard time keeping that goofy smile away from her face."S-so, anyways, Minnie, wanna chat? I have nothing else to do."

Minori frowned. He honestly didn't like to be laughed at, but he had to admit- he didn't have anything else to do either. He sighed, nodding his head. "Sure. I do not mind talking with you, Amyto."

The woman clapped her hands together, then suddenly throwing the man in an embrace. "Great! You're the best, Minnie!"

Minori didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Amyto?**

 _ **You already said yes, you dork!**_ / No, that is fine.

* * *

 **Amyto:** I'm glad I was able to talk to you again! I love talking to you. _  
_

**Minori:** Might I ask why?

 **Amyto:** Because you're cute!

 **Minori:** O-oh, I see...

 **Minori:** Ahem. Anyways Amyto, I'm still curious to learn more about you.

 **Amyto:** Really? What do you wanna know?

 **Minori:** Well, to be blunt, I want to learn more about how you became a hypnotist. You don't look like someone who would fit the image of a hypnotist as portrayed by the media. You seem nice, so it makes me curious if your talent was originally a liking of your's.

 **Amyto:** Oh! So you want to know why I became a hypnotist!

 **Minori:** Mhm, that's technically it. Sorry for asking though. It was quite rude of me.

 **Amyto:** No, no, that's perfectly fine! I like to be closer to others, so this is good chance for us to become better friends!

 **Minori:** Ah, yes. Of course.

 **Amyto:** Hm... Well, how do I start?

 **Amyto:** I guess you could say that it all started when I was born. You see, my parents both died in a car crash. It was a few months after I was born.

 **Minori:** O-oh. I'm sorry for asking-

 **Amyto:** Hey, don't sweat it!

 **Amyto:** I was brought up by my grandma instead because of that. It wasn't really a big deal to me because I love my grandma, but to know that your parents died just after you were born...

 **Amyto:** W-well, anyways! I was raised well, but kids my age never liked me. I was always bullied and neglected by the kids until Sai came along. He was the only person who I felt loved me.

 **Minori:** But then... what about your grandma?

 **Amyto:**... She died from a stroke when I was about eleven. That's why I felt like the entire world was against me, other than Sai.

 **Minori:** I see. This led you to becoming a hypnotist?

 **Amyto:** Yeah. Someone noticed that I was really upset and helped me out. His name was Yoshida, and he was the one other than Sai who helped me relieve myself from this whole mess. He told me that I can help make myself better through hypnotism.

 **Minori:**... Isn't that a bit dangerous though? You trusted him so easily it seems.

 **Amyto:** Well, yeah, but he only taught me what hypnotism is and all that! It was really fun to see how one's psyche can be altered or moved from a normal person! It's fun to try it out, y'know? Someone who was young and distraught... I really needed some form of escape.

 **Minori:** I... I guess that makes sense.

 **Amyto:** So for the Sparknotes version-I became a hypnotist because of the turmoil life threw me into. Hypnotism was a sort of entertainment to me! So! What do you think about that, Minnie?

 **Minori:** W-well, that's...

 **Minori:** _I'm at a loss for words right now._

 **Amyto:** Aww, look at you, Minnie! You look like you want to cry! Come here!

 **Minori:** H-hey!

 **Amyto:** I'm glad you care about me! It's really nice to see how much you care about me.

 **Minori:**... Well, I'm glad you seem better at least.

 **Amyto:** Yup!

 **Minori:** A-anyways, can you please stop hugging me?

 **Amyto:** Oh! Right!

* * *

 **Amyto's Profile Card: 2/2**

 **Note: Amyto has gone through a rough time in her life. Months after she was born, her parents died. She had been bullied as a child until she met Sai, but life threw her down the rug when her grandmother died from a stroke. Hypnotism was her only form of escape, and that was possible through Yoshida.**

* * *

Amyto giggled as she noticed Minori's red cheeks. She skipped her way over to the library door. "Well!" she began, loud and hyper, "I'm going to go now! See you later, Minnie!"

Minori frowned, watching the hypnotist who left the library. It was silent inside of the room.

A sigh escaped his lips. He regained his composure as he began pondering on what Amyto said, cupping his chin.

 _I find it a bit strange,_ he thought to himself, having pursed his lips. _Something seems off about this whole mess. There's more to Amyto's story... I'm sure of it, but then- what is it?_

Minori thought for a while, but he eventually fell into nothing. He didn't know what was wrong, and so he forfeited those thoughts. He might be able to ask Amyto some more questions later, and with that in mind he quickly left the library and into his room.

There, he decided to sleep.

Hours passed, and soon the morning announcement had sounded off. Minori did the usual routine once he woke up- cleaning himself, brushing his teeth, changing his clothes, etc. He did what he would normally do and left immediately to the dining room.

 _I wonder if Asami and the others are cooking yet. Maybe I could help them._

Minori smiled at this thought as he opened the door.

Well, he did open the door, but a cry of pain escaped the room.

"Ow!"

Minori's eyes widened as he realized that Amyto had been close his way. Her face was slammed against the door and she had fell to the ground, groaning with pain. Her eyes were watery as she had her hands to her head.

"I-I'm sorry!" Minori cried, unable to keep his composure as he bent down besides the woman. "Are you okay, Amyto?"

Amyto rubbed her nose as her teary eyes looked up to the pseudologist. "O-oh! Hey there, Minnie."

Minori frowned, guilt overwhelming his entire body. "Uh, do you need to go to the infirmary? I'll take you there."

"R-really?" The hypnotist let out a smile, her hands clapped together. "Thanks!"

That only made Minori fear the worse though, seeing blood trickling from her nose. He quickly grabbed ahold of the woman. "L-let's go then. We need to get that cleaned."

Minori and Amyto headed over to the infirmary. The pseudologist led the hypnotist over to the chair, quickly grabbing ahold of a few tissues and handing it to her. He then grabbed an ice pack and handed it to the woman.

"Are you fine now?" Minori asked, eyeing Amyto. "Do you need anything else?"

Amyto laughed, shaking her head. "No, it's fine! Seriously. Stop worrying about it, Minnie!"

Minori frowned, averting his gaze. Even if the woman were to tell him such a thing, that doesn't deter him. In fact, it only made him feel worse.

"Uh..." Amyto seemed to have noticed this, her smile awkward. "H-how about we talk to get this whole thing past us!"

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Amyto?**

 _ **Yes, do it, you jerk!**_ / No, don't, she's gonna guilt-trip you!

* * *

Minori sighed, nodding. "Sure..."

"Great!" The hypnotist clapped her hands together. "Then let's chat!"

 **Minori:**... You're feeling better, right?

 **Amyto:** Geez, stop talking about me being better or not! Let's talk about something else, Minnie! I demand you.

 **Minori:** Alright. Uh... Is it alright if I ask you more about yourself?

 **Amyto:** Sure! Anything to make you feel better. Maybe cop a feel or two, hm~?

 **Minori:** W-what?! No, of course not.

 **Minori:** Well, for starters, do you have anything more to say about your past? I'm still curious about it, sorry.

 **Amyto:** You're that curious about me?! Wow, you must really love me then!

 **Minori:** N-no, that's not it. I just like to learn more about people...

 **Amyto:** Aw, don't deny it! I know how much I mean to you!

 **Minori:** Geez...

 **Minori:** Ahem, well anyways, I do want to hear more about you.

 **Amyto:** Yeah, of course! I'll happily share you some information about me.

 **Amyto:** Let's see... Where should I start, hehe? Oh! How about I tell you more about Sai and Yoshida!

 **Minori:** Sure.

 **Amyto:** I underwent Yoshida's training for about five years before I became a professional at it. He helped teach me that I could form illusions that'll keep me happy from times when I'm sad.

 **Minori:** I see... and what about Sai?

 **Amyto:** Sai... Well, Sai offered me sympathy about my grandma's death. I really loved him for being there for me, and he was the only person who helped me cope with that.

 **Minori:** _The only? I thought..._

 **Minori:** You still had Yoshida though, correct? He helped you cope through your grandmother's death.

 **Amyto:** Oh! R-really now?

 **Minori:** _She sounds shocked. She's lying to me._

 **Minori:** Uh, I don't mean to sound rude, but was it Sai who helped you cope through your grandma's death or him and Yoshida both? You got into hypnotism because you wanted a way to cope with her death. If not... Then what?

 **Amyto:** Uh... Well, look at the time! I feel so much better now, so I'm gonna go!

 **Minori:** Huh? Amyto-

 **Amyto:** Bye!

Minori was thrown into complete silence as he watched the woman leave, having dashed out of the room.

* * *

 **Amyto's Profile Card: 3/3**

 **Note: Amyto has gone under training with Yoshida for about five years before she became a professional at hypnotism. However, it seemed like Amyto's lying about her past. For why, reasons are unclear.**

* * *

The pseudologist was baffled by this. He had no idea what to do, a sigh having escaped his lips.

 _Okay. It's obvious that Amyto's lying about her past, if only for a bit. Why though?_

Minori frowned. There wasn't an answer that he could confidently put forth out of his head. He would have to ask Amyto, however at the same time he was sure that the woman was unwilling to speak about it. He wasn't sure if she would avoid him or not either.

 _Ah... This is getting so complicated._

The pseudologist let out another long sigh. The man was about to leave to eat breakfast when something caught his eye.

"Hm?" Minori raised a brow, eyes fixated on a strange orange bottle. The bottle had yellow-and-red pills inside. The capsule was laying right where Amyto had sat. Minori pursed his lips as he took the pill, observing the bottle for a moment.

 _Is this Amyto's...? She never told me she was on meditations._

The pseudologist shrugged, shoving the bottle into his pocket. He'd have to give the meditation to her later.

 _Guess I'll eat first though._

With that thought in mind, Minori headed straight to the dining hall. He heard Asami and the others greeting him, and within seconds the food was ready. Delighted, the man ate to his fill.

It took about an hour for the pseudologist to finish, everyone now having left to do their thing.

 _I should look for Amyto._

Minori quickly stood up from his seat and began to walk outside. He glanced left and right, wondering where to go. Deciding that the woman must be inside her room, he walked towards the dormitory. He stood in front of the door, sighing, then knocking.

A few seconds passed.

The door creaked open.

"M-Minori?" Amyto was peeking out from the door, almost too much. Minori swore he could only see the woman's eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh, well..." Minori quickly went into his pockets. He took out the bottle of pills, showing it clearly to the woman. "Is this your's? I wanted to give these back to you if so."

"W-what?" Amyto's eyes widened. "You..."

Minori frowned. An uneasy feeling overwhelmed him, yet he didn't know why. "What's wrong?"

Amyto reached her hand out, grabbing ahold of the bottle. She stared at Minori for a moment, then sighing as she opened the door further. "You already suspect me, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" The pseudologist held his breath. "If you mean your backstory, then yes, I am suspicious about that. I just don't see the point in you lying about your past. If you're uncomfortable about it, then just say so. I'm not here to pressure you."

"Hm~" Strangely, the woman's voice was indifferent. Eerie, tranquil. "Is that so?"

Minori couldn't help but sweat. "Amyto?"

Before the pseudologist could say anything more, he was suddenly forced into the room. The woman had harshly grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him in. The door was closed behind him and the woman went close towards him, her expression dull.

"I can't believe you found me out so quickly."

"W-what?" Minori paled, eyeing the woman. "What're you talking about?"

Amyto stared at the man for a moment, then sighing. She took a step back, allowing Minori to relax. "Let's talk. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Amyto?**

 _ **You're gonna die if you don't!**_ / No, run!

* * *

Minori was worried, but decided to listen to the woman and nod his head. He had nothing else to do, and honestly he had a strange feeling that the woman would not let him escape from her grasps.

 **Minori:** So, uh...

 **Amyto:** You want to know the truth, right, Minori?

 **Minori:** I... I suppose so.

 **Amyto:** Alright.

 **Amyto:** To be frank, I didn't immediately ran to Yoshida's help. After my grandmother died, I didn't come to Yoshida for help. I rejected his offer.

 **Minori:** I see. So, what happened?

 **Amyto:** Sai.

 **Amyto:** Sai was my everything. After my grandmother died we hung out together... however, just as when we were hanging out, Sai got stabbed in the chest and died. I was staring at the scene in shock as Sai had been robbed. That was all I can do. Sai's life had been taken away from me.

 **Minori:** And... I'm guessing that's when you decided to take up Yoshida's offer.

 **Amyto:** Yes, that's correct. That was how Yoshida was able to make me realize that... well, that this world is fake. That the real world is somewhere else, and that world is where Sai is at right now.

 **Minori:** W... What?

 **Amyto:** Didn't you hear me correctly? This world isn't real. The real world is where Sai is at, where paradise is at. This world is not real, and it's already been proven when my grandmother and Sai were gone.

 **Amyto:**... Well, it's also obvious to tell because of how easily I was able to kill Yoshida.

 **Minori:** What?! Why?

 **Amyto:** Because this isn't the real world. Killing people here doesn't matter. What matters is making it to the other world- the real one, Minori.

 **Minori:** Amyto, that's not right. It's not right to kill people. This world is real. We're not in a fake world or anything!

 **Amyto:** That's wrong. Of course this world is fake.

 **Minori:** No, you're wrong! I can't believe you would think this! I understand that the deaths of Sai and your grandmother must've hurt you a lot, but that doesn't mean this world is fake. D... Did Yoshida brainwash you?

 **Amyto:** No, nothing of the like. I simply uncovered the truth, and that's it.

 **Minori:** Amyto, that's-

 **Amyto:** Be quiet for a second.

 **Minori:** But...

 **Amyto:** I'm done speaking with you. You already know the truth now, so we're done speaking here.

 **Minori:** Amyto...

 **Amyto:** Leave. And remember, do not tell anyone about this. I can't let them know this.

 **Minori:**... You-

 **Amyto:** Bye.

And without even realizing it, the woman had shoved him outside the room. The door was slammed shut.

 _... What? What the hell?_

* * *

 **Amyto's Profile Card: 4/4**

 **Note: Amyto has been hiding her true personality behind a facade. She believes that this world is fake and that the real world is where Sai is. The truth is that she didn't immediately accept Yoshida's offer when her grandmother died, but that she accepted his offer when Sai died. His death led to her believing in this fake world, and eventually she ended up killing Yoshida.**

* * *

Minori bit into his lips. He didn't know what to say nor what to do. He was at a stalemate.

 _Amyto... I can't believe this._

The pseudologist held his breath. He slowly made his way back into his room, finding himself needing to gather his thoughts.

 _This can't be right. Is she truly like this? Amyto's..._

Minori shook his head. His forehead was aching.

 _No, screw that. I'll talk to Amyto again. I have to talk to her... well, that is, after I take a quick rest._

The pseudologist threw himself over the bed, then closing his eyes.

A few hours passed, and, like always, the man eventually found himself waking up. He felt strangely refreshed and energetic. He smiled as he eyed himself at the mirror, determined to go check on Amyto again. He just had to.

He wanted to talk to Amyto. He wanted to know more Amyto no matter what. He just cannot believe that Amyto's been lying to him all this time. That Amyto was lying to everyone about herself all this time.

No, that can't be the case.

Minori quickly headed over to Amyto's door. He eyed it for a moment. His heart was beating. Gulping, he knocked on the door.

A few moments passed before, finally, the door opened.

"Hey there! What's up- Oh, you."

Amyto's expression had drastically changed from perky to annoyed.

Minori bit into his lips. He knew the woman was annoyed. Still, he had to stand his ground. "We need to talk."

"Why?" The hypnotist asked, frowning. "I just told you everything. What else do you want from me, Minnie?"

"I just want to talk to you," the man said, steady. "Please."

"Uh..." Amyto seemed hesitant. She looked left and right, then back at Minori. Her expression hardened as she slowly stepped aside. "Alright then. Your choice."

* * *

 **Should I hang out with Amyto?**

 _ **Just end it!**_ / No, hell no.

* * *

Minori stepped inside the room and looked over to the woman who closed it. He had his arms crossed.

 **Minori:** Amyto, we need to talk about what you said earlier.

 **Amyto:** What? You really want to talk about that?

 **Minori:** Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?

 **Amyto:** I clearly told you to leave though. Do you really want to become a test subject to me?

 **Minori:** Test subject? ... No, I don't care about that. I just want to talk to you as a friend, okay? I don't care if you want to hurt me or not. I just want to tell you what I think, that's all.

 **Amyto:** Really? Is this your way of trying to get on my good side?

 **Minori:** I don't think me getting on your 'good side' includes me clearly disobeying what you told me earlier.

 **Amyto:**... Alright, fine. Well played, Minnie.

 **Amyto:** So, what do you need?

 **Minori:** I just... I just want to tell you that I still value you as a friend. You're not the person who I believed was that person, but that doesn't matter. You're still someone who cannot be replaced, and you should know that first of all.

 **Amyto:** Uhuh...

 **Minori:** I don't care if you hate me or not, but you're still someone I value. You're someone irreplaceable.

 **Minori:** Well, other than that, I also want to talk to you about the... well, the whole idea of this world being a fake world.

 **Amyto:** Hmph. No matter what you say, I won't believe it.

 **Minori:** Yes, I know that, but I just want to tell you my view on it.

 **Minori:** I'm sorry that you've been through all of this. Your grandmother and Sai didn't deserve to die, and I know you never did anything to deserve this. This caused you to be hurt, and this led you into following Yoshida's line of work.

 **Minori:** I know that I have no idea what Yoshida's like. I don't know if he was trustworthy as a person or not, but it's obvious that he was the only one who helped you cope with that situation. I know it's not in my place to judge his ways of teaching you nor your way of coping, but... I think you have to realize that this world is real. We are all real. We're all human beings, and I know reality is harsh... but reality is unfair. Reality is cruel. We suffer through wars, poverty, crime, and all that other shit everyday. Reality is harsh, and it's unfair.

 **Minori:** I know it hurts. I know it's hard to accept that as reality, but it is. You can't just continue living in a delusion. Killing Yoshida doesn't justify this world being fake. Sai and your grandmother dying doesn't justify this world being fake.

 **Minori:**... If this world was fake, then why are you living then? Why are you here then?

 **Amyto:** What?

 **Minori:** Why are you here if this world was fake? Why were you born here? Why were Sai, Yoshida, and your grandmother born here then and not in the 'real' world?

 **Amyto:** Uh... T-that's...

 **Minori:** The reason why we're here is because this world is real. We're not fake in anyway.

 **Amyto:** That... I can't believe that.

 **Minori:** And I know that. I'm not here to force you to accept what I said as fact. I just... I just wanted you to know this.

 **Amyto:** I can't believe it. I can't.

 **Minori:** I know...

 **Amyto:** ... It was entertaining to listen to though. I guess... well, I guess thanks for entertaining me with your input.

 **Minori:**... N-no problem.

 **Amyto:** It won't change my mind though. You're still nothing more than a 'test subject' in my head.

 **Amyto:**...

 **Minori:** I'll... I'll take my leave.

Minori slowly walked over to the door and opened it. He took a look at Amyto. The woman was silent, unable to say anything. He held his breath, then slowly moving away from the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Amyto's Profile Card: 5/5**

 **Note: Amyto still doesn't seem to believe that this world is real. She believes that Minori's view on this situation was 'entertaining'.**

* * *

He had no idea if Amyto believed him. He honestly didn't know.

* * *

... And well, that's it! It does seem a bit rushed, but I suppose this is fine. This took months to make, haha...

And now that I finished Amyto's, time for the Chapter 3 people~


End file.
